La mort et moi
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Bones et Booth sont victimes d'une explosion...
1. Chapter 1

**LA MORT ET MOI...**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici une nouvelle fic de Bones dont je viens juste de commencer l'ébauche avec ce premier chapitre. Dites-moi si le sujet vous emballe. Si c'est le cas, je continuerai. Dans le cas contraire..._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher ! Merci._

_Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en tire aucun profit._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 1

J'ouvre les yeux. Noir. Une nouvelle fois, je cligne des yeux, mais toujours noir. Pourtant, j'entends des bruits autour de moi, des gens qui bougent, des bruits de voix, comme si la journée était déjà commencée depuis longtemps. Je sens même comme une sensation de chaleur sur mon bras droit. Comme si un rayon de soleil me frappait la peau. Mais autour de moi, c'est toujours noir. Je dois être dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je reconnais l'odeur des médicaments et de la pièce aseptisée. Je hais les hôpitaux. Une perfusion dans ma main. Je sens le cathéter. Il me fait mal. Le bip bip d'une machine, juste à côté de ma tête.

Et puis la douleur.

Une intolérable douleur dans ma tête. Dans toute ma tête. Ça tape. Ça cogne. Ça fait mal. Ça me fait horriblement mal. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur et mes mains viennent d'elle-mêmes serrer mes tempes. J'appuie sur les deux côtés de ma tête, dans l'espoir vif de faire partir cette douleur.

Mais rien à faire, elle reste là, à me transpercer le crâne.

Et puis soudain, le sursaut. Je fais un bond dans mon lit et la réalité vient se faire réelle à moi.

L'explosion. La déflagration. Le bruit. Juste derrière moi. Juste derrière nous.

Des larmes, que je ne peux retenir, montent dans mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues. J'ai beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, je ne perçois rien, juste du noir. Une obscurité d'encre. Mes mains viennent frotter mes yeux dans l'espoir de les nettoyer de cette noirceur. Quand je les rouvre, toujours cette noirceur.

Alors, je comprends.

Je suis aveugle. Et je me souviens. De tout.

J'étais en week-end quand c'est arrivé. Avec Booth. Je me souviens de ce qu'il portait ce jour-là : un pantalon bleu marine, un pull assorti et des tennis bleues. Et moi, j'étais en jeans, avec un col roulé blanc. Et des chaussures blanches toutes propres.

Au fur et à mesure que je me souviens, mon cœur s'affole et ma respiration se met à dérailler.

Ce matin-là, nous avions décidé d'aller à la banque pour réapprovisionner nos portefeuilles. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du sac que je portais ce jour-là. Était-ce le noir en cuir ou le sac à dos bariolé ? C'est le genre de détails qui me rend folle. Tout ce que j'ai vu et n'ai pas retenu ! Et maintenant, j'ai tellement besoin d'images.

Bref, nous sommes arrivés devant la banque et j'ai poussé la porte vitrée. Et puis ça s'est produit. L'explosion. Une voiture piégée à 10 mètres de nous. Il y a d'abord eu le bruit, la déflagration, énorme, et en même temps l'impression d'être jetée dans une fournaise. Booth m'a agrippé le bras, m'a jetée à terre. Nous étions pris dans un tourbillon de métal et de verre. Je voyais la voiture en train d'exploser, j'entendais les cris, mais je ne comprenais pas, non, je ne comprenais pas que ça se passait vraiment, que ça m'arrivait à moi, Temperance Brennan. Les gens hurlaient. J'ai vu un éclat de métal frapper la tête de Booth, et du sang – ai-je compris que c'était du sang ? – qui jaillissait. J'ai hurlé moi aussi. A mon tour, quelque chose m'a frappé à la tête. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, je les rouvre. Et je ne vois plus rien.

Et je panique. Affolée, je tâtonne autour de moi, à la recherche de la sonnette d'appel. L'infirmière. Il faut que je voie l'infirmière. Vite.

Alors que je cherche à me lever, trouvant l'arrivée de l'infirmière trop longue, j'entends quelqu'un entrer en trombe et se mettre à me crier dessus. Une voix de femme. L'infirmière, sûrement.

- Mlle Brennan, vous êtes réveillée ? Oh, seigneur ! C'est un miracle ! Non, vous ne devez pas vous lever ! s'écrie-t-elle alors que je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et me pousser fermement en arrière pour me recoucher.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? je lui crie dans les oreilles alors que je tente de résister à sa poussée. Je ne vois plus clair ! Je suis aveugle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Allons, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Vous ne devez pas vous agiter, vous êtes encore très faible. S'il vous plaît, faites ce que je vous demande ! Je vais aller chercher le médecin. Calmez-vous !

- Où est mon partenaire ? Je veux savoir où est mon partenaire ! Il a été blessé, lui aussi !

L'infirmière ne répond pas et je sens ses mains reculer légèrement. Puis elles reviennent, encore plus fermement pour me rallonger sur le matelas.

- Allongez-vous, je reviens tout de suite !

- NON ! Où est Booth ? je hurle tandis que je me débats de plus belle.

- Venez m'aider ! crie l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas la tenir toute seule !

J'entends des bruits de galopades, puis d'autres mains se posent sur moi, d'autres voix, des hommes, me disent de me tenir tranquille, des mains qui me forcent à m'allonger et me maintiennent sur le lit, puis la sensation d'une aiguille dans mon bras et je me sens soudain vide, si vide… mes forces m'abandonnent et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi.

* * *

Il pleut. Une grosse pluie épaisse, qui martèle les vitres. J'entends les rafales de vent secouer les portes et les fenêtres. A nouveau, j'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois toujours rien. Je suis calme. Je suis allongée dans un lit et j'ai froid.

Et puis je sens une présence à côté de moi, à côté du lit. Quelqu'un respire calmement. J'entends des bruissements de pages. Quelqu'un lit un livre ou un magazine, là, juste à côté de moi. Je tends une main et à tâtons, je cherche.

Ma main se pose sur une jambe. Et cette jambe sursaute sous ma main.

- Ma chérie, tu es réveillée ?

Une voix de femme. Celle d'Angela. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Ange, c'est toi ?

C'est ma voix, ça ? Cette voix éraillée, rauque, comme si j'avais crié ou chanté toute une nuit, c'est la mienne ?

- Oui, ma belle, c'est moi.

Elle pleure. Angela pleure.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Angela ?

Toujours cette voix rauque. J'ai soif.

- Parce que tu es revenue. Je n'y croyais plus. On n'y croyait plus.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas revenue ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ange, je ne vois plus rien… Je crois que je suis aveugle.

J'entends ma meilleure amie renifler et des sanglots la secouer. Instinctivement, ma main remonte vers son visage, vers ses joues où je sens couler des larmes.

- Ne pleure pas… Dis-moi la vérité, Ange, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai tellement mal à la tête, mon corps me fait mal, j'ai mal partout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et Booth, où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Je l'ai vu tomber, je l'ai vu saigner…

Je l'abreuve de questions, mais il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est réellement passé, compléter mes souvenirs vagues, et surtout si Booth s'en est tiré.

_Mon Dieu, Booth…_

- Ma chérie, dit Angela en posant une main fraîche sur la mienne qui est brûlante, tu as été victime d'un attentat à la voiture piégée.

J'avale ma salive. Oui, donc c'est bien ça, je n'ai pas rêvé, une bombe a bien explosé à côté de moi, à côté de Booth et de moi.

- Et Booth ? je demande en tentant de me redresser dans le lit.

Angela ne tente pas de m'aider, elle sait très bien que je préfère me débrouiller seule. Même maintenant. Même aveugle.

- Brennan, tu es restée dans le coma deux mois.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

N'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas... Merci.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. _

_Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle va continuer à vous plaire. Dites-le moi._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 2

Une seconde bombe ne m'aurait pas fait autant d'effet que celle qu'Angela vient de lâcher.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Je cherche ses mains et elle prend aussitôt.

- D'après les médecins, un éclat de métal de la voiture a percuté ta tête avec une force incroyable et a provoqué ton coma et ta cécité. Ma chérie, les médecins t'expliqueront bien mieux que moi. Je ne...

- Et Booth ? l'interrompis-je, mortellement angoissée à l'idée de sa possible mort. Je l'ai vu tomber, sa tête saignait… Il saignait tellement…

Flash de la scène où je vois mon partenaire tomber au ralenti, le visage en sang, une main sur la tête…

Angela serre mes mains dans une étreinte qui se veut rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Booth, il va bien. Il va mieux.

Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement et je sens que recommence à respirer. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon cœur et ma respiration s'étaient arrêtés de fonctionner, dans l'attente d'une terrible nouvelle. Je sens mes yeux qui se mouillent. Des larmes.

- Lui aussi est resté quelques jours dans le coma, continue-t-elle, mais bien moins longtemps que toi. Il a la tête dure, tu sais. Oh, il a porté un gros pansement sur la tête plusieurs jours qui le faisait ressembler à un sultan, tu aurais dû le voir, c'était à mourir de rire ! dit-elle en riant.

Puis son rire se fane brutalement.

- Désolée, ma chérie, je… je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, Ange, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis si heureuse que Booth aille bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. S'il était...

- Chut, ma chérie... Relaxe-toi. Il va passer te voir, les médecins l'ont appelé pour lui dire que tu étais sortie du coma. Comme nous étions tous ensembles… tu sais, on travaillait à l'Institut… on a appris la bonne nouvelle en même temps que lui. Tu aurais dû le voir. Son visage quand il a su que tu étais réveillée. Son sourire et ses yeux qui brillaient…

- Mon réveil…

- … a été très agité, nous a dit l'infirmière. Tu étais totalement paniquée, ils ont dû te faire une piqûre de calmant pour te replonger dans un sommeil artificiel tellement tu t'agitais.

- J'ai paniqué, Angela, je ne voyais plus rien… J'ai eu peur…

- Je comprends, ma chérie. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi aurait réagi de la même façon.

- J'ai toujours peur... Ma vie est foutue. Ma carrière est foutue.

Je sens la main d'Angela qui serre la mienne plus fort.

- Non, ma chérie, non. Le médecin a dit que ta vue reviendrait un jour.

- Quand ? je demande avec une petite lueur d'espoir.

- Il ne sait pas encore, mais je t'en prie, ne me pose plus de questions, il te répondra, lui.

Tiens, la petite lueur vient de s'éteindre...

- Je veux sortir d'ici.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es folle, Brennan ! Tu viens de te réveiller après deux mois de coma et tu veux déjà sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Je veux sortir, je me sens bien, je veux…

Je repousse les draps et tente une sortie de mon lit, mes jambes sont déjà dans le vide, assise, les mains au bord du matelas. La tête me tourne et j'ai un hoquet qui se termine par une grosse nausée. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Waoh waoh, qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Tu veux déjà te sauver, Bones ?

Booth. C'est la voix de Booth. Il vient d'entrer dans ma chambre et mon cœur s'emballe. Mes mains tremblent.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bones… Booth…

Ma voix tremble aussi. Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit et je tends mes bras en avant, je le cherche à tâtons. Et je le trouve. Je trouve ses mains, je trouve ses bras et je m'y engouffre avec délices. C'est si bon de le sentir, là, tout près, vivant. Vivant et chaud.

- Tempérance…

Sa voix à lui tremble aussi. Son corps tremble contre le mien et le mien s'ajoute à ses tremblements. Nous tremblons tous les deux. Je savoure sa chaleur et sa présence, m'en gave, me drogue avec. Je le respire, je l'aspire. Je vais faire une overdose de Booth.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Tu m'es revenue, enfin…

Et puis, tout simplement, tout naturellement, nos lèvres se joignent dans un profond baiser.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Petit clic en bas... merci  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos sympathiques reviews. Continuez à me dire si la suite vous plaît._

_Voici un tout nouveau chapitre._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 3

Il pleut. Une grosse pluie épaisse qui martèles les vitres. J'entends les rafales de vent secouer les portes et les fenêtres. Je suis installée dans le fauteuil de la chambre, je serre les accoudoirs, raide comme un piquet.

Une infirmière, elle s'appelle Kathy, s'affaire autour de moi. C'est pour ainsi dire mon infirmière personnelle. Elle était entrée dans ma chambre, le lendemain matin suivant mon réveil, en m'annonçant que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de moi, me remettre d'aplomb, et que rien que je dirais, supplierai ou ferai, ne la ferait plier. J'avais commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser, quand je l'avais senti s'approcher de moi à toute allure, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où j'étais installée :

- Jolie mademoiselle Brennan, anthropologue, docteur en je ne sais quoi, à l'institut Jefferson, c'est peut-être vous qui commandez, mais ICI, c'est moi, avait-elle dit. C'est bien compris ?

De stupeur, j'avais refermé ma bouche.

Elle a du caractère, mais moi aussi. Entre nous, ça fait des étincelles car elle me donne des ordres. Et moi j'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

Elle ferme les volets et les rideaux. Ensuite, elle va m'apporter mon repas, mais je n'y toucherai pas, je n'ai pas faim. Elle insistera. Elle se mettra en colère. Comme tous les soirs. Elle me dira :

- Allons, Tempérance, ne soyez pas stupide, il faut manger pour reprendre des forces.

Conneries. Les seules forces dont je dispose sont celles qui maintiennent en état mon organisme interne. Pour le reste, je ne peux pratiquement plus me déplacer toute seule. Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément une aveugle. Interruption de l'image, toutes les émissions sont suspendues pour le moment. Je suis aveugle. En clair : plus bonne à rien.

Kathy revient, j'entends ses pas.

- C'est l'heure du dîner ! crie-t-elle joyeusement.

Je la hais. Comme si j'avais envie de me nourrir.

Ça fait une semaine que je suis sortie du coma et mes repas à l'hôpital consistent en des gestes mécaniques. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne vois pas ce que je fais, alors, quelques fois, si la cuillère est trop pleine, j'en fous partout. Sur mon menton, sur mes mains, sur mes genoux.

Souvent, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de mourir ce jour-là et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je me demande s'il fait nuit. Nous sommes fin mai. Je ne me souviens pas à quelle heure tombe la nuit en cette saison. Je demanderai à Angela. Ou à Booth.

Je repense sans cesse à ce jour où Booth et moi avons failli mourir. Et je me dis qu'il y avait sûrement un ange qui veillait sur nous, ce jour-là. Que ce n'était pas notre jour d'être séparés.

J'ai mis toute la semaine à comprendre que ma situation n'était, d'après les médecins, que provisoire. Qu'un beau matin, j'allais rouvrir les yeux et pouvoir reprendre une activité normale. Une vie normale. C'est en les entendant discuter entre eux que j'ai compris que mon cas était encore grave. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Et pourtant...

J'ai passé des tonnes d'examens pour mes yeux. Résultat : nerf optique intact, juste une grosse commotion qui m'empêche de voir. Ma vue peut revenir demain, dans une semaine, un mois, une année... Dieu seul le sait.

Et voilà. Je faisais du sport, j'avais un métier génial que j'adorais, qui me prenait tout mon temps, j'aimais le soleil, j'écrivais des best-sellers, je voyageais... Et maintenant, je suis dans le noir, j'ai perdu mon autonomie, je suis enfermée en moi-même, seule, et je prie tous les jours pour mourir complètement.

Non. Arrête de déconner, Brennan. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu as tes amis. Angela, Jack, Zack, Camille. Et Booth.

Non. Booth est plus qu'un ami.

Kathy m'engueule. Le plateau est posé devant moi et l'odeur de la nourriture me soulève le cœur. Malgré tout, je tente d'avaler une bouchée, mais impossible. Ça passe pas. Ça reste bloqué, là, dans ma gorge.

Depuis que j'ai repris conscience, je canalise toute ma volonté à distinguer une lueur, une petite lumière, un signe qui me fasse croire au miracle. Mon médecin dit que je dois faire fonctionner mes yeux, dans tous les sens, les forcer à bouger, à cligner. Je dois même pleurer pour les humidifier.

Ça, j'y arrive facilement. Malheureusement.

Durant toute cette longue semaine, j'ai réappris à marcher avec l'aide d'un kiné. Mes muscles étaient atrophiés par cette longue immobilisation au lit. Il m'a appris à me déplacer en m'aidant avec les murs et les objets autour de moi, en faisant glisser mes mains partout, à ressentir le moindre contact, le moindre objet, apprendre à m'en servir pour avancer, pour progresser. Bien sûr, je butte dans tout. Alors, j'ai encore envie de pleurer, j'ai encore envie de mourir.

Je pleure. Je ris. Booth me fait rire, il me fait pleurer aussi. Quand il parle de nous deux. Quand il fait ça, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, ou de le gifler. J'ai envie de hurler parce que je ne peux plus voir son sourire charmeur. Mais j'ai appris à le deviner, à le sentir avec mes doigts quand je les passe lentement sur ses lèvres.

Le dîner est fini. Kathy retire le plateau. Il est quasiment intact. Je l'entends soupirer et je détourne la tête en pinçant les lèvres. A quoi s'attendait-elle, ce soir ?

- Vous voulez un peu la télé, Tempérance ? me demande-t-elle.

Pourquoi faire ? Je ne vois rien ! Crétine !

- Vous entendrez les infos, me dit-elle en allumant la télé, sans attendre ma réponse.

Sirènes, cris, commentaires. Voix surexcitée d'un journaliste.

Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous sommes retrouvés devant cette foutue banque ? Par ta faute, Brennan.

Je me souviens fort bien que ce matin-là, Booth avait voulu se rendre dans une gigantesque boutique de jouets pour acheter un cadeau à Parker. J'étais d'accord, mais j'avais insisté pour passer à la banque avant. Je voulais, moi aussi, offrir un beau cadeau à l'enfant.

Et voilà le résultat.

Un petit garçon avait failli perdre son père et moi, j'avais perdu la vue.

J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et je tourne la tête dans la direction. Je sais que c'est Booth. Il vient tous les soirs pratiquement à la même heure. Ponctuel, mon bel agent du FBI. Je ne sais pas comment il y arrive.

Il a toujours quelque chose à m'offrir. Des fleurs. Des chocolats. Nous les dégustons ensemble, il m'apprend à les reconnaître au goût. Curieusement, c'est la seule chose que je peux avaler.

Et pourtant, certains soirs passés, quand la déprime et le ras le bol étaient là et bien là, ancrés dans mon crâne et mon corps, je me suis montré odieuse avec lui, l'accueillant avec froideur. Je lui en veux de pouvoir me voir, de pouvoir voir tout ce qui l'entoure, tout ce qui nous entoure.

Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir le voir.

D'autres soirs, dès qu'il entrait dans la chambre, apportant avec lui une bouffée d'air frais et d'eau de toilette boisée, et qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de mon lit, je me précipitais dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Alors, sans dire un mot, il me serrait si fort contre lui que plus rien d'autre n'existait que lui, que nous deux. Nous ne parlions pas, tout était dit et ressenti.

C'est grâce à ces instants-là que je n'ai pas tenté d'en finir avec cette vie anéantie.

- Mr. Booth ! s'écrie Kathy. Vous arrivez à point : votre amie ne veut encore rien manger ce soir. Faites-lui un peu la morale ! Moi je n'y arrive plus ! Peut-être que vous, elle vous écoutera ! Faites-lui bien comprendre que s'il elle ne se décide pas à manger, plus tard elle quittera l'hôpital et plus tard, elle sera chez elle ! C'est une vraie tête de linotte !

Si je pouvais, je lui lancerai un regard meurtrier.

- Oh, ça, je le sais ! répond Booth. Je supporte son sale caractère depuis 3 ans !

Il se trouve près de moi et d'instinct, je trouve son bras et je lui donne un coup de poing.

- Aïe ! Hé, mais ça fait mal !

Puis je l'entends rire et je me retrouve aussitôt dans ses bras. Il me serre fort et je lui rends son étreinte. Booth est magique. Dès que je suis contre lui et que je sens son torse contre ma poitrine, je me sens apaisée, toutes mes peurs et mes craintes s'envolent. Et je me sens tout de suite plus forte. Plus forte pour affronter ma nouvelle situation. Dans ces moments-là, je n'ai plus envie de mourir.

Kathy sort de la chambre et je l'entends refermer la porte.

- Tempérance, tu veux me faire plaisir ? dit Booth contre ma joue.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux quitter cet hôpital ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, tu le sais.

- Alors, fais-moi le plaisir de manger. Tu as déjà maigri. Ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir si tu ne te reprends pas. Il faut que tu manges.

- Je n'ai pas faim et, en plus, la nourriture est infecte, ici. Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de manger ?

- Si je t'apporte des petites choses que tu aimes bien, tu les mangeras ?

- Comme quoi ? dis-je en me redressant, soudain légèrement intéressée.

Booth sait bien ce qui me fait plaisir.

- Un bon repas thaï.

- Tu pourrais faire ça ? Tu crois que Kathy te laisserait faire ?

- Si tu me promets de manger ce repas, je suis capable de franchir toutes les frontières imposées par ton chien de garde.

- Kathy n'est pas un chien, c'est une....

- Bones, c'est une façon de parler. Alors ?

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'imaginer attablée devant un repas thaï parfumé. Et à ma grande surprise, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. Oui, j'avais faim. En fait, mon corps mourrait de faim, mais c'est mon esprit en berne qui me criait le contraire.

- Oui, je te promets, Booth. Je te promets de manger ton repas.

Je sais qu'il sourit et qu'il me fixe de ses beaux yeux noisettes.

- Très bien. Alors demain soir, prépare-toi à te faire exploser l'estomac.

Je ris. Je remonte mes mains vers son visage et je caresse sa joue.

- Merci d'être là, Booth. Merci de m'aider à surmonter ça. Sans toi, je...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux bien ? Je sais très bien que tu es forte, je n'ai jamais douté de ça. Et je sais très bien que tu vas t'en sortir. Je veux retrouver la Bones que je connais et avec qui je travaille depuis trois ans. Celle qui va de l'avant, que rien n'abat, même les plus mauvais coups du sort. Je t'admire pour ça, c'est toi aussi qui m'aide à continuer ce que je fais. Alors, je t'en prie, bats-toi. Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour tes amis. Pour tes fans.

- Booth, je...

- J'ai besoin de toi, Tempérance. Pense à nous deux, à notre avenir.

Notre avenir. Oui. Notre avenir. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je me souviens brusquement : Booth et moi sommes fiancés.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Alors, un petit clic en bas ? Merci d'avance  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews qui sont très motivantes pour que je continue. Voici un nouveau chapitre, le 4._

_Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas et continuez à me laisser vos reviews, je suis toujours ravie de les découvrir. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain soir, après un fabuleux repas thaï que j'ai littéralement dévoré, Booth m'emmène doucement, serrée contre lui, jusqu'à un banc près d'une fontaine, dans le parc de l'hôpital. J'entends le glouglou de l'eau qui ruisselle. Le temps est doux, il ne pleut plus, il n'y a plus de vent. C'est ma première sortie depuis mon réveil et je respire l'air frais avec délice. Le soleil est encore là, je le sens sur mon visage. J'entends le chant des oiseaux, je sens l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Je me sens mieux, plus stable sur mes jambes, j'ai plus plus d'énergie. Le repas apporté par Booth m'a vraiment requinquée et m'a remonté le moral. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je commence à entrevoir ma nouvelle vie sous un autre angle. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Booth m'a prêté une de ses paires de lunettes noires. Il prétend que le soleil pourrait me blesser les yeux. Moi, je crois que ce n'est pas pour effrayer les gens avec mon regard fixe.

Me blesser les yeux. Pour ce qu'ils servent !

Quelques fois, je me dis que, une des choses qui me manquent le plus, en dehors de voir Booth, c'est de ne pas pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir. C'est futile, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que je suis toujours jolie ? Est-ce que je suis bien coiffée ?

- Tempérance, je vais nous chercher des cafés. Attends-moi ici, ne bouge surtout pas.

- Ça risque pas, je siffle entre mes dents.

Il rit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'adore. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et soudain, je me sens seule et abandonnée.

Non. Il faut que je surmonte ça. Je sors de l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine et je vais être obligée de réapprendre à vivre autrement. Seule. Alors, commence maintenant, Tempérance. Prends sur toi et assume.

_La mort n'a pas voulu de moi._

Ça fait du bien, je m'engueule toute seule. Instinctivement, je sens que je sers les poings, décidée à me battre et surtout à y arriver. Comme une grande.

Tout à l'heure, quand nous remontrons dans ma chambre, il faut que je parle à Booth. De nous. De notre mariage. Aussitôt, je sens des larmes mouiller mes yeux. Ça tombe bien, ils en ont toujours besoin.

Tempérance, arrête de te voiler la face. Ça ne t'aidera pas. Ne recommence pas à t'apitoyer sur toi-même.

Soudain, je ne sens plus le soleil sur mon visage, juste de la fraîcheur, comme si une ombre était venue s'interposer entre moi et lui. Je distingue un bruit de pas et une respiration.

- Booth, c'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Je sens des frissons parcourir mes bras.

- Booth ? Si c'est toi, arrête de faire ça, c'est pas drôle.

Quelque chose touche mon bras. Des doigts glacés et moites à la fois.

J'ai horreur de ce genre de blagues. Toujours pas de réponse. La respiration s'accélère un peu et je sens comme une odeur de sueur.

Je m'agite sur mon banc. Je déteste les farces, surtout dans ma situation. Ça ne me fait pas rire, ça m'angoisse. Alors je me lève, me tenant d'une main contre le rebord du banc tandis que je tends l'autre devant moi, à tâtons, à la recherche de l'inconnu. Je fais un pas en avant.

- Tempérance, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Booth qui crie, tout près de moi. Il pose une main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? s'exclame-t-il. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

- Booth... il y a quelqu'un...

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un tout près, ça m'a touché le bras.

Silence. Je devine que Booth regarde autour de lui.

- Il n'y a personne près de toi... tu es toute seule.

- Non ! Il y avait quelqu'un, une présence, ça... ça sentait la sueur et ça respirait difficilement. Je ne suis pas folle !

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne. Relaxe-toi, tu as dû t'assoupir et tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu es toute pâle. Tiens, prends-ton café. Attention, il est très chaud !

Il m'aide à me rasseoir sur le banc et me glisse doucement le gobelet brûlant dans la main. La chaleur du café me réchauffe un peu, mais je me sens pas vraiment bien. Cette présence m'a laissé un goût amer de peur.

Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

- Booth, ramène-moi dans ma chambre, dis-je.

- Tempérance, tu...

- S'il te plaît.

Alors, il me ramène doucement, comme à l'aller. Nous buvons nos cafés dans la chambre, en silence. Puis, une fois le café avalé, je me lance.

- Booth, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui, je t'écoute. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De nous. De notre mariage.

- Je pense qu'on en a assez parlé, répond-il en riant. Tout est quasiment au point, tu te souviens ? Tu as été assez exigeante là-dessus. Même Angela commençait à en avoir marre.

Mon cœur se serre. Angela devait être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- J'ai bien réfléchi. On ne peut plus se marier, dis-je rapidement.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Sa voix est étonnée et grave à la fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Booth, comprends-moi, je suis aveugle, je vais rester comme ça un temps que l'on ne sait pas encore. Notre mariage est devenu impossible.

- Impossible ? répète-t-il. Pourquoi impossible ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, Bones ! Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça ! Tu es aveugle, oui, et alors ?

Maintenant, sa voix est pleine de colère.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de t'épouser ? Même handicapée sur un fauteuil roulant que je t'épouserai quand même ! C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer. Certainement pas. Je veux que tu sois ma femme, rien ne me feras changer d'avis.

- Booth, je...

- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! La discussion est close, on n'en parle plus, OK ? Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il se passe.

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

- Je t'en prie, ne détruit pas ça, Tempérance, on a mis tant de temps à nous trouver l'un l'autre, il ne faut pas gâcher ça avec ton handicap, qui pour moi, n'en est pas un pour t'aimer ! Tu vas apprendre à vivre avec, à travailler avec, à m'épouser et à m'aimer avec. Jusqu'au jour où tout reviendra à la normale.

- Ça risque d'être long et nous...

- Peu importe, ça ne change rien. On avait prévu de se marier avant notre accident, on se mariera comme prévu.

J'essaie encore de trouver des excuses pour le faire changer d'avis. Têtue, moi ?

- Je vais être désagréable, très probablement souvent de mauvaise humeur, tu me connais.

- Alors, je supporterai ta mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne suis pas...

Soudain, il me prend dans ses bras, me serre contre lui et murmure dans mes cheveux :

- S'il te plaît, Tempérance, ne me fais pas ça, ne m'abandonne pas, épouse-moi. Je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Là. Ce qu'il vient de me dire est tellement... tellement... Ses paroles provoquent en moi ce que je redoutais le plus. Un déluge de sentiments, de sensations, d'amour que je n'ai jamais connu de ma vie.

Tout ce qui s'est passé, l'explosion, le coma, mon réveil, la découverte de ma cécité, tout ça mélangé provoquent un monstrueux chaos dans ma tête.

Alors, n'en pouvant plus, laissant tout ça sortir de moi, j'ai un hoquet et je fonds en larmes contre sa poitrine, contre sa chemise. Je mouille sa chemise de larmes. Combien de fois j'ai pleuré dans ses bras ? Je ne les compte plus.

Il me laisse pleurer tout mon saoul, caressant mes cheveux doucement. Il ne parle pas, il attend. Puis...

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ? je lui demande d'une voix que je tente d'avoir ferme.

Le résultat est plutôt raté.

- La seule chose que je regrette aujourd'hui, répond-il, c'est de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que je t'aimais.

Alors, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous nous embrassons profondément, échangeant des promesses d'un avenir très chaotique, mais que nous avons décidé de suivre main dans la main.

* * *

Je me sens très angoissée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Y a-t-il vraiment eu quelqu'un, là, tout près de moi, quelqu'un qui jouait à me faire peur ?

Il est tard. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Booth est parti que seulement lorsque je lui ai juré de l'épouser. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas demandé de cracher par terre. Je souris.

Je l'aime vraiment très fort. Il veut absolument m'épouser alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il va en baver avec moi. J'ai un frisson de plaisir en songeant à la quantité d'amour qu'il doit me porter pour vivre ça avec moi.

_La mort n'a pas voulu de moi..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

_N'oubliez pas le petit clic, là, en bas, merci.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore merci pour votre fidélité et pour toutes vos reviews qui sont très motivantes. Ce matin, je mets en ligne le chapitre 5. Comme les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir, j'adore lire vos sympathiques reviews. Bonne lecture._

_A l'attention de BonesficsTV : oui, la situation de Booth et Brennan fait partie de l'intrigue de la fic, je vais expliquer un peu leur situation dans le chapitre 6 ! Merci d'être fidèle._

_A l'attention de BB-Krevette : non, tu fais fausse route, ce n'est pas la Faucheuse. Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta fidélité._

_(Attention : Le prochain chapitre sera classé NC-17)._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 5

La fête bat son plein. Le soleil s'est couché, il fait plus frais. Angela m'a dit qu'ils avaient installé deux grandes tables dans le jardin, pour le buffet, et c'est Booth qui s'occupe du barbecue. Nous sommes dans le jardin de la résidence d'Hodgins.

J'entends des rires, des bruits de verre qui s'entrechoquent, des couverts dans les assiettes. Je suis assise sur un confortable fauteuil de jardin. Il doit y avoir une quinzaine de personnes et tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Hodgins et Angela ont organisé cette petite fête en mon honneur, pour fêter mon retour parmi les vivants.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'aime pas me sentir l'attraction d'une fête. J'avais dit à Angela que je ne tenais pas à cette soirée, mais elle et Hodgins n'avaient rien voulu savoir, malgré mes protestations, et donc ils l'avaient maintenu, me sortant maints prétextes plus ou moins vaseux. A bout d'arguments, j'avais cédé, non sans crainte.

Alors, me voilà assise dans le jardin d'Hodgins, à attendre que quelqu'un se décide à venir s'occuper de moi. Je déteste ça.

- Tout va bien, Tempérance ? me demande Hodgins, arrivé près de moi sans faire de bruit.

Je sursaute.

- Ça va, je lui réponds en souriant.

C'est un mensonge. Je ne vais pas bien.

- J'espère que cette petite fête te plaît.

- C'est gentil à toi d'avoir penser à faire ça pour moi, mais il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Bien sûr que si. Ton retour parmi nous, ça se fête. Tu reviens de loin, tu sais. Tu nous as tant manqué, à tous. Et je ne te parle pas de Booth. Tu aurais dû le voir, il...

La voix de Booth :

- Hodgins, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- J'arrive ! lui crie-t-il. Je t'envoie Angela, me chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers moi avant de disparaître.

Je suis seule. Je n'ai pas faim. Je regrette d'être venue.

Une main sur mon bras. Je fais un bond de dix mètres.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

C'est Angela.

Je ne réponds pas. Si quelqu'un me demande encore une fois si ça va bien, je hurle. Je hoche la tête en signe de réponse et apparemment, ça lui convient car je l'entends s'éloigner.

- A tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, je me lève et me dirige lentement vers les voix quand soudain je sens une présence à mes côtés. Une odeur de sueur et une respiration haletante. Les mêmes que dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Mon cœur s'emballe mais je me tourne tout de même vers la présence, prenant sur mon angoisse revenue au grand galop. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Avant l'explosion.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, enfin ? Parlez-moi, dites quelque chose au lieu de rester planté là !

Et, à ma grande surprise, la présence se met à parler.

- Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Un homme. C'est un homme. Jeune. La voix est bizarre, comme... comme étoufée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas un hasard ?

Machinalement, je tends une main tatonnante vers lui, le cherchant.

- L'explosion dont vous avez été victime, me répond-il dans un souffle.

Alors là, je chancelle. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine et la tête me tourne. J'ai l'impression que ma situation est en train de tourner au cauchemar. J'essaie de garder le contrôle malgré tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Ma voix est légèrement chevrotante. J'ai envie de le secouer.

- Répondez ! Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Faites attention à vous.

Toujours cette voix bizarre, comme s'il avait une main devant sa bouche, comme s'il voulait me cacher sa voix. Y a pas de raison, je le connais pas. A moins que...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Cette fois, pas de réponse. Plus de voix étouffée. J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent. Il est parti.

Ah non alors, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, cette fois-ci !

Alors, je me mets à avancer, à le suivre. A suivre son odeur, pas à pas, narines dilatées.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit de faire attention à moi ?

Je ne rencontre rien devant moi. Tant mieux, j'ai peur de faire connaissance avec un arbre. J'avance encore, et encore, et encore, les mains en avant. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Les bruits de la fête sont toujours là, dans mes oreilles.

Je sens toujours la présence devant moi, comme s'il m'attendait, avec la bizarre impression qu'il veut que je le suive.

Soudain, j'entends un cri derrière moi.

- TEMPERANCE !!!

La voix de Booth. Elle semble paniquée, voir même affolée. Pourquoi ?

- TEMPERANCE !! crie-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, je me fige sur place. Son appel est plein de terreur. J'entends une galopade qui se rapproche très vite de moi et des mains qui me saisissent fermement.

- Tempérance, tu es folle !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Booth ? J'ai juste fait quelques pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, je peux quand même bouger un peu toute seule, non ? dis-je d'une voix agacée tout en tentant de me dégager de ses mains.

- Si tu veux te noyer, alors, oui, tu peux y arriver toute seule. Il te suffit de faire un seul pas.

- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Me noyer ?

- Ma chérie, j'entends me dire Angela d'une voix essoufflée et tremblante, tu es au bord de l'étang !

- Au bord de l'étang ? Quel étang ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils me racontent.

- Celui qui est dans le parc de ma maison, me répond Hodgins que j'entends sur ma droite. Tu faisais encore un seul et unique pas et tu te retrouvais en train de barboter avec les canards.

- Que...

- Pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée ? m'interrompt Booth d'une voix un peu trop agressive à mon goût. Tu es trop imprudente, tu dois rester près de nous.

Une bouffée de colère me tord l'estomac. J'en ai marre qu'on me surveille et qu'on me donne des ordres. Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, reste ici, ne bouge pas. Je serre les dents et me mords la langue, ravalant la vilaine tirade que je m'apprête à leur envoyer. Je prends une grande inspiration.

- Booth, la présence que j'ai ressenti, l'autre jour à l'hôpital, était là. Il m'a parlé. Puis il s'est éloigné, alors j'ai décidé de le suivre. Je voulais en savoir plus.

Je l'entends soupirer. Là, tout de suite, il m'énerve.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu penses encore que je faisais un cauchemar ?

- Ma chérie, dit Angela en me prenant une main, il n'y a eu personne avec toi, j'ai toujours eu un œil sur toi, je ne t'ai vu parler à personne et aucun inconnu ne s'est approché de toi.

Je tourne la tête vers mon amie, les yeux dans le vide.

- Alors toi aussi, tu me prends pour une folle ?

Calme, Tempérance, calme, relax, respire à fond.

Je me tourne vers Booth.

- Il m'a dit que l'explosion dont nous avons été victimes n'était pas un hasard.

Un silence, sûrement le temps pour lui d'avaler la nouvelle, puis :

- Quoi ? fait-il dans un souffle.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Il est parti, voilà pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Pour en savoir plus.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, dit-il d'une voix moins agressive, voilà ce que tu aurais dû faire et pas t'éloigner comme ça, sans personne avec toi. Cet homme a tenté de te tuer, Bones.

- Bien sûr que j'aurais dû faire ça, c'est vrai que maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire sans quelqu'un avec moi.

J'ai dit ça sur un ton railleur, mais que je n'ai pas pu empêcher.

- Et il n'a pas tenté de me tuer, c'est moi qui l'ai suivi, j'aurai pu me noyer toute seule.

- Mais il t'a quand même amené vers l'étang, non ?

Je pince les lèvres. Booth a raison. L'inconnu a tenté de me tuer. L'angoisse et la peur reviennent à triple galop dans mon cœur.

- Le Docteur Brennan a raison. J'ai vu un homme près d'elle, tout à l'heure.

La voix de Zack. Il confirme ce que je viens de leur expliquer. Mon sauveur.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclame Angela. Je ne t'ai pas quitté d'un oeil, Tempe. Et je n'ai rien vu de suspect, à part cet...

Elle s'interrompt brutalement.

Je tends une main vers elle et je trouve son bras.

- Tu as vu cet homme près de moi ? Comment était-il ?

- Je.. je n'ai pas fait attention, sur le coup, mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant maintenant, il était penché sur toi, ses lèvres au-dessus de tes cheveux. Mais, tu sais, j'étais loin, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, il était de semi-profil, je ne distinguais pas ses traits.

Instinctivement, je porte une main sur le dessus de ma tête, comme pour effacer l'empreinte des lèvres de l'inconnu.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Booth. Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Enfin, Booth, je n'y ai pas vu de mal. J'ai cru que Tempe le connaissait. Je me suis dit alors qu'elle n'était pas seule et j'en ai profité pour terminer ce que je faisais. Je suis désolée, ma chérie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ange, tu étais occupée, tu ne pouvais pas tout faire en même temps.

- Zack, pouvez-nous décrire cet homme ? demande Booth.

- Non.

- Non ? Pourquoi non ?

- Parce qu'il portait un masque.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews si sympathiques._

_Voici le 6ème chapitre de ma fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci.  
_

_

* * *

_Chapitre 6

Je me réveille en sursaut. Où suis-je ? Dans le noir, bien sûr, mais où ? Il n'y a pas de bruit. Je suis allongée, mais ce n'est pas mon lit. C'est insupportable de ne pas pouvoir regarder autour de moi.

Ah oui, je me souviens. Je suis chez Booth. Et je suis dans son lit. Seule.

Suite aux évènements de la veille, il a insisté pour que je passe la nuit chez lui, en attendant qu'il puisse mettre en place une surveillance sur ma petite personne et sur mon appartement.

Perte de temps. Je trouve ça ridicule, je le lui ai dit, mais il ne veut pas en démordre. Il va mettre un agent du FBI pour me surveiller, que je le veuille ou non.

Des pas. J'entends des pas. Des pieds nus qui frôlent le sol. Ah non, ça va pas recommencer, je...

- Tempérance, tu dors ?

C'est Booth. Soulagement.

- Oui, je dors.

- Menteuse ! Si tu dors, comment tu peux m'entendre ?

- Hummm... Très drôle, Booth. Quel heure est-il ? je lui demande en me redressant sur l'oreiller.

- L'heure de te rendormir. Il est encore tôt. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu vois, j'ai dormi pendant deux mois, alors je pense que j'ai largement pris de l'avance sur mon temps de sommeil et sur mon repos.

Booth émet un petit rire et je le sens qui s'allonge à côté de moi. Mon cœur fait une petite embardée et ma respiration s'accélère légèrement. Le sentir à côté de moi, ainsi, sa chaleur contre ma peau, me fait songer que lui et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis deux longs mois. Depuis l'explosion. Et pour cause. Quand on est dans le coma, plus question de faire des galipettes.

Je suis en manque de lui et mon corps réagit aussitôt. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie qu'il me fasse redécouvrir les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en moi ce fameux soir d'hiver, devant la cheminée de son appartement.

La première fois que nous avons...

Je ferme les yeux, je replonge dans mes souvenirs...

* * *

_Flash back_

Ce soir-là, Booth et moi avions franchi la ligne qui nous séparait, mais que nous avions instituée depuis le début de notre partenariat. C'était quelques jours avant Noël. Je l'avais rejoint chez lui pour discuter des cadeaux et de la fête que nous allions organiser pour le sixième Noël de Parker. Nous avions commandé des pizzas que nous avions dévorées tout en discutant et en riant. Après le repas, Booth avait allumé une superbe flambée dans sa cheminée, et en silence, assis sur le canapé, nous avions écouté craquer le bois et regardé danser les lueurs.

J'ai toujours aimé regarder une flambée. Je trouve ça apaisant et ça sent bon la résine. Maintenant, je n'aurai plus que l'odeur de la résine.

Tout naturellement, nos mains et nos yeux s'étaient joints dans une profonde complicité. Oh Dieu, qu'il était beau !

Puis...

_Il est là, près de moi, il m'enlace, m'attirant doucement tout contre lui. Je le laisse faire, je ne suis plus moi. Son bras glisse sur ma taille, m'enlaçant tendrement. Son autre main caresse ma joue et il soulève mon menton dans le creux de sa main. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux brillent d'un curieux mélange de tendresse et de sensualité. Puis sa main quitte mon visage pour venir se glisser derrière ma nuque, juste à la naissance des cheveux. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mon corps frémit sous sa caresse. Une décharge électrique passe entre nous._

_Alors, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser tendre auquel je réponds de la même façon. Je ne réfléchis pas, je ne me pose pas de questions. Je crois que le moment est arrivé pour que nous franchissions cette ligne qui nous permettait de rester partenaires et rien d'autre._

_Voyant que je suis réceptive à son baiser, il approfondit celui-ci, ouvrant mes lèvres et glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. A nouveau, je réponds à son baiser de la même manière. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes, sa langue agile. Nous nous explorons mutuellement avec la même intensité, le même désir. Son baiser est en train de m'enflammer. Nos corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre et je caresse son dos musclé. Alors, je délaisse ses lèvres pour poser les miennes sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il a la peau très douce et qui dégage une odeur de savon et d'eau de toilette. Il sent bon._

_Sa main caresse lentement mon dos tandis que je l'entends gémir doucement sous mes baisers. Ses lèvres reprennent les miennes dans un geste passionné. Ma main se fraye un chemin dans ses cheveux qui sont doux et soyeux, comme je l'avais imaginé. Je laisse glisser ma main sur sa nuque, le long de sa mâchoire. Je le désire._

_Le désir de lui enflamme ma chair et embrase mon corps. _

_- Enlève ton tee-shirt, Seeley... Je veux te sentir contre moi._

_Se reculant de moi, il retire le vêtement et le balance derrière lui. Je caresse son torse du bout des doigts, sentant sa respiration s'arrêter, recommencer, s'affoler. Je mordille le lobe de son oreille. Alors, il m'attire contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue s'introduisant dans ma bouche. Entremêlant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je l'attire plus près et l'embrasse plus profondément, tandis qu'il laisse glisser ses mains sur mes reins._

_Il se relève tout en me soulevant dans ses bras. Je continue à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'il me porte jusque dans la chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et s'assit près de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le mien._

_- Je te veux, Tempérance. Laisse-moi t'aimer._

_Je cligne des paupières, cherchant une réponse. Dois-je le laisser faire ou non ? Est-ce que ça va tout changer entre nous ?_

_- Donne toi à moi, Tempérance et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras jamais._

_Je sens des larmes mouiller mes yeux et il pose un baiser sur mon front. Cette soirée prend une tournure plus intense, plus profonde. Il me demande non seulement de dévoiler une part de moi-même que j'ai toujours dissimulée, mais aussi de prendre des risques et de lui ouvrir mon cœur._

_Il embrasse doucement mon visage avant de prendre possession de ma bouche. Tenant ma nuque d'une main, ses lèvres prennent le chemin de ma poitrine, me caressant au passage. Puis il me prend dans ses bras. Mon cœur bat la chamade contre le sien._

_Alors, il commence à retirer mes vêtements, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je me retrouve nue devant lui et je vois son regard s'attarder sur moi. Je me redresse et c'est à moi de lui retirer tous ses vêtements, de la même façon qu'il a eu pour moi. Il est là, devant moi, dans toute sa nudité et il est superbe. _

_Il s'allonge sur moi et dépose un chapelet de baisers le long de ma gorge jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Une pulsion de désir me traverse de part en part. Folle de désir, je me colle à lui et l'agrippe par les épaules. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et mord l'os de sa clavicule._

_- Aïe ! gémit-il._

_Puis sa bouche part à l'assaut de mon corps. Du bout des doigts, je caresse ses avant-bras, je dessine un chemin dans son cou, sur ses épaules, effleurant ses muscles saillants. Biceps, abdominaux, pectoraux... Il y a une légère couche de sueur sur son torse._

Brennan, arrête de faire de l'anatomie, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu as mieux à faire !_ songeai-je tout en continuant le tracé de mes doigts. Alors que je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noisette, je découvre un mélange de tendresse et de défi. J'aime le petit pli qui marque le coin de ses yeux quand il me sourit, la chaleur de son regard tandis qu'il m'observe._

_Nos corps se joignent enfin. Je lâche un cri de plaisir alors que Booth se met à bouger sur un rythme lent et sensuel. _

_- Ouvre les yeux, Tempérance._

_Alors qu'il se redresse sur ses coudes, je lève les yeux vers lui. Bientôt, je reconnais la sensation presque douloureuse qui monte à l'intérieur de moi. Lui aussi doit le sentir, puisqu'il se met à bouger de plus en plus vite. _

_Je m'agrippe à son dos couvert de sueur et me cambre pour mieux me laisser emporter. L'orgasme me submerge. Puis c'est au tour de Booth qui laisse échapper de sa gorge un râle triomphant au moment où il s'abandonne au plaisir._

_Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Le souffle court, Seeley repose sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur._

_L'intensité des émotions que je viens de ressentir me prend par surprise. Un effet secondaire où..._

_Je me suis donnée à Booth, au contact le plus intime qui soit. Rien de plus normal que d'être bouleversée. Qu'allait-il en être de la suite de notre partenariat ? Est-ce que celui-ci allait se dégrader, au risque de le perdre totalement ? Ou bien, au contraire, le rendre encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était déjà?_

_Mes pensées s'effilochent tandis que je sens le sommeil me gagner..._

_Fin du flash-back..._

_

* * *

_Et voilà. Je reviens dans la réalité. Booth s'est rendormi et ronfle doucement à côté de moi. Il a passé son bras en travers de ma taille, appuyant sur mon estomac. Ça m'empêche un peu de respirer, mais je ne bouge pas. Je laisse son bras en travers de moi parce que j'aime quand il fait ça, j'ai comme l'impression que, même tout en dormant, il cherche à me protéger, à me faire comprendre qu'il sera toujours là.

Et c'est le cas. Je suis aveugle, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, vivant dans le noir, mais il est toujours là, toujours près de moi, toujours amoureux de moi, toujours décidé à m'épouser.

Et pour rien au monde, je ne gâcherai cet instant-là. Pour rien au monde je ne trahirai cet amour-là. Pour rien au monde je ne le trahirai...

Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Et nous allons nous marier.

Quand l'affaire de l'inconnu sera résolue.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, tout le monde ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews sympathiques que j'ai toujours énormément de plaisir à découvrir. Et surtout continuez._

_Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 7

Réveil en sursaut au son d'un bruit fort. J'entends une voix grommeler. La voix de Seeley.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, chérie.

J'entends des bruissements de tissu, puis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on remonte. Je souris. Il est en train de s'habiller. Quel gâchis. Je ne peux même pas profiter de la situation.

Je me redresse lentement dans le lit. J'ai mal à la tête et mes yeux me brûlent. Machinalement, je les frotte et je pousse un gémissement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu derrière les orbites.

- Tempérance, ça va ? me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Sa main fraîche se pose sur mon front.

- Je sais pas, j'ai très mal à la tête et j'ai l'impression que mes globes occulaires vont exploser. Ca brûle.

- Je t'emmène voir le médecin tout de suite.

- Non. Ca va passer.

- Non, ça va pas passer tout seul, Tempérance. Si tu as mal, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et tu dois voir ton médecin.

- Non, laisse tomber, dis-je en le retenant d'une main alors que je sens qu'il se lève du lit. J'ai faim.

Il pousse un soupir.

- Tempérance...

- Non, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, dis-je en sortant mes jambes du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « laisser tomber » ? Je vais aller prendre une douche et tout ira mieux après. Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, prépare-moi un bon petit déjeuner. S'il te plaît. Ca me ferait plaisir.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas, mais si...

- Seeley, j'ai faim.

- Bien, mademoiselle. Que mange mademoiselle au petit déjeuner le matin ?

- Des céréales et du jus d'orange. Et un café.

- Bien mademoiselle. Le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle sera prêt dans 10 minutes.

Je souris et l'imagine bien en train de faire des courbettes. Sa voix est railleuse.

Je me lève et commence à avancer à tatons à travers la chambre. D'après mes souvenirs, la salle de bain se trouve sur ma gauche.

- Je vais t'accompa...

- Non ! Laisse-moi me débrouiller toute seule ! Je dois m'habituer.

Il n'insiste pas et je l'entends s'éloigner vers la cuisine probablement. Non sans l'avoir entendu ronchonner dans sa barbe. Il est adorable.

* * *

Je suis contente de moi. Je me suis bien débrouillée pour ma douche. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait dans la salle de bains de Seeley. Bon, je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps, il avait déjà tout préparé pour moi. L'eau, légèrement tiède, m'a requinquée et son liquide douche à la senteur citron et menthe a fait sensation sur ma peau et sur mon odorat.

Je suis en train de m'habiller, je suis obligée de remettre les mêmes fringues qu'hier, mais peu importe, c'est pas grave. Elles doivent être fripées, mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas me voir. Mon mal de tête s'est passé et mes yeux ne me brûlent plus. Par contre, ils sont secs. Je devrais pleurer pour les humidifier, comme le médecin me l'a conseillé, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je me sens plutôt gaie, c'est une première. Même l'inconnu qui a essayé de me tuer hier ne me fait plus flipper.

Ca sent bon. Drôlement bon. Mon estomac gargouille. Une bonne odeur de café et de pain grillé. Je suis l'odeur en me tenant aux murs. Je retrouve mes repères car je suis déjà venue plusieurs fois à l'appartement de Booth. J'ai déjà pris quelques habitudes.

Nous ne savons pas encore quel appartement nous prendrons après notre mariage. Le sien ou le mien. Ou bien un tout nouveau. Une maison, peut-être. Nous en avons déjà parlé, mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore décidé. Bon, rien ne urge.

J'entre dans la cuisine et mon estomac gargouille de plus en plus. Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il a oublié de faire quelque chose. Une chose très importante et qui ne peut attendre plus longtemps.

- Seeley ?

- Oui ?

A ma droite. Il se trouve à ma droite. Je m'approche, les mains en avant et elles le trouvent. Enfin, plus exactement, elles trouvent ses fesses. Je le sens sursauter. Je souris.

_Tiens tiens, d'être aveugle a un tout petit côté, je dis bien un tout petit côté plaisant, je peux poser mes mains où je veux, sans que la personne palpée puisse m'engueuler._

- Hé ! s'écrie Seeley. On se permet des choses, Dr Brennan ?

Il essaie de prendre une voix choquée, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Je le connais trop pour que ça marche avec moi.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard, ce matin ?

- Quoi ?

- Une chose très importante.

Il ne répond pas, je sens qu'il réfléchit. Ca tourne dans son crâne. Il fait semblant pour me taquiner ou a-t-il réellement oublié ?

- Tu veux que je te donne un indice ?

- Ah ben oui, parce que là, je ne vois pas.

Alors, n'écoutant plus que mon coeur et mon désir de lui, je le pousse vivement en arrière, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et je trouve ses lèvres du premier coup, je l'embrasse passionnément. Alors, j'entends un fracas monstrueux, du verre qui se casse, du liquide qui coule.

- Bones, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclame Seeley d'une voix interloquée.

Je devine que, dans mon élan passionné, j'ai dû le bousculer un peu trop fort sur le plan de travail et que nous avons renversé tout le petit déjeuner.

Ma gaité s'efface brusquement.

- Je... je suis désolée... je...

- Non, Tempérance, non, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai encore du jus d'orange au frigo et je vais refaire du pain grillé. Assis-toi, je vais te servir ton petit déjeuner.

_Quelle idiote je fais ! _Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

Toujours à tatons, je trouve le tabouret de bar et je grimpe dessus. Je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

- Chérie, j'ai adoré ton élan amoureux, dommage que le petit déjeuner, lui, ne l'est pas apprécié.

Je sens ses lèvres qui sourient contre les miennes.

- Tu avais oublié de m'embrasser tout à l'heure, quand je me suis réveillée, dis-je d'une voix légèrement voilée.

- Je suis impardonnable, mais tu vois, je crois que je vais l'oublier très souvent, vu la façon dont tu as eu de me rappeler, dit-il d'une voix gourmande. Et tant pis pour la casse !

- Seeley !!

- Tiens, prends ton verre, dit-il en riant.

Je sens le contact d'un verre frais dans mes mains. J'avale une gorgée. Le jus d'orange est glacé, c'est bon.

- Je te mets ta tasse de café et ton assiette de céréales devant toi. C'est du muesli, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Cuillerée de muesli. C'est bon. J'adore les céréales.

- C'est très bon, Seeley. Merci.

- Alors comment va ton mal de tête et tes yeux ? me demande-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je reconnais l'odeur d'oeufs au bacon. Seeley adore les petits déjeuners copieux. Le contraire de moi.

- Mieux, merci. C'est passé. Seeley, il faut que tu me ramènes chez moi.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Moi, je vais aller au FBI mettre en route l'enquête contre ton inconnu au masque et toi, tu te reposes tranquillement. OK ?

- Non. Il faut que je rentre à mon appartement, je dois m'habituer à y vivre seule, tu comprends ? Et puis, il faut que je retourne à l'institut Jefferson, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Silence. Puis...

- Tempérance, tu ne peux pas retourner travailler, tu es en arrêt de travail. Et puis, tu es...

- ... aveugle, je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Seeley, j'ai besoin de retrouver les lieux, de les ressentir à nouveau. Besoin de retrouver mon bureau, la plateforme d'autopsies. De retrouver mes amis, et Angela. J'ai besoin d'eux. Sinon, je vais péter un plomb. J'adore ta compagnie, tu le sais bien, mais là, elle ne me suffit pas. Du moins, pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de sentir que je vis encore. Que je suis encore vivante et que je peux encore servir à quelque chose. Même si je ne peux plus voir les os des squelettes, je peux aider. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile. J'en ai un énorme besoin.

Je suis essouflée. J'ai dit tout ça d'une seule traite. Je sens Seeley qui prend mes mains.

- D'accord, Bones, d'accord. Je vais t'emmener à ton appartement, tu vas te changer et puis ensuite, tu iras au Jefferson. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas t'y conduire, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon supérieur et il est du genre qui n'aime pas que ses rendez-vous soient en retard. Je vais demander à un agent du FBI de t'y conduire, il passera te chercher, OK ?

- OK. Merci.

Il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime, Tempérance, et je serais toujours là pour t'aider et te protéger.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, je réponds en lui souriant. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Nous roulons vers mon appartement. Seeley conduit tranquillement, sans s'énerver. Ca, c'est une première. J'écoute les bruits de la rue. Coups de klaxon de chauffeurs impatients. Bruits des moteurs de voitures, de camions ou de motos. Odeurs de pots d'échappements. Il fait beau, le soleil tape sur mon visage à travers le pare-brise du SUV.

Le portable de Seeley se met à sonner. Je l'entends décrocher. Je sais qu'il garde toujours un oeil sur la route.

- Booth. (Il écoute son interlocuteur.) OK merci. A plus.

Il referme d'un claquement sec son portable.

- C'est en place. Un agent du FBI surveille ton appartement depuis ce matin, dit-il. Il sera relayé toutes les quatre heures par un autre agent, jour et nuit.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, je te...

- C'est très nécessaire, au contraire, et la discussion est close, Bones. Ils te surveilleront jusqu'à ce que nous ayons épingler notre homme. Point barre.

Je ne discute pas, je pince les lèvres, je me tais.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes sur le pas de la porte de mon appartement.

- Ca va aller ? me demande Seeley.

- Pas de problème, je connais mon appartement par coeur, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait. L'agent Patterson passera te prendre dans une demi-heure. Je te retrouve à midi au Jefferson. On ira déjeuner tous les deux. D'acc ?

- D'acc.

Il pose un doux baiser sur ma joue et je l'entends s'éloigner. Je rentre dans mon appartement et retire ma veste. Je trouve le portemanteau où j'ai l'habitude d'accrocher mes affaires. Puis direction canapé où je m'effondre, fatiguée. Mon mal de tête est en train de revenir au grand galop. Comprimés.

Je me relève en soupirant et me dirige lentement, toujours en m'aidant des murs et des objets, vers la salle de bain. Angela a classé mes médicaments dans mon armoire à pharmacie dans de petites boites en fonction de leurs effets et a glissé des étiquettes en braille pour que je les retrouve. Elle m'a appris à les reconnaître en glissant mes doigts dessus. Merci, Angela.

Je trouve les comprimés et j'en avale deux avec de l'eau que je recueille dans le creux de ma main, au-dessous du robinet. La flemme de retourner dans la cuisine chercher un verre. Puis je trouve ma brosse à cheveux et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me recoiffer. Je décide pour une queue de cheval. Au moins avec cette coiffure-là, je sais à quoi je ressemble.

Je suis en train de nouer mes cheveux avec un élastique en velours en songeant à ce que j'allais mettre comme vêtements propres quand soudain, j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je repars en sens inverse. Murs. Objets. Porte.

- Qui est là ? je demande en collant mon oreille à la porte.

- Agent spécial Patterson. L'agent Booth m'a chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à l'Institut Jefferson.

Déjà lui ? Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis là ? Je ne vois plus le temps passer.

- Ah oui, très bien, j'arrive.

Tant pis pour les vêtemenst propres, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Je croise les doigts en espérant que les vêtements que je porte ne sont pas trop froissés et qu'Angela ne me pose pas trop de questions sur le pourquoi du comment je ne me suis pas changée.

Je reprends ma veste, mon sac et j'ouvre la porte.

- Agent Patterson ?

- Je suis là, Dr. Brennan. Donnez-moi votre bras.

- Je peux...

- Ordre de l'agent Booth, mademoiselle.

Je pousse un soupir. Décidément, Seeley ne me fait pas confiance. Alors, bon gré mal gré, je glisse mon bras sous celui de Patterson. Du fait, je me rapproche de lui. Aussitôt, mon odorat plus développé perçoit une odeur de sueur qui émane de lui. Ca me rappelle l'inconnu de l'hôpital et de la fête d'Hodgins. Aussitôt, je me raidis.

_Tempe, tu veux arrêter ton manège, oui ? C'est un agent du FBI et pas ton inconnu. Tu deviens parano._

Dehors, il fait chaud, l'air est immobile, lourd. Je ne sens plus le soleil sur ma peau. Le ciel a dû se couvrir de nuages.

Patterson me fait monter dans sa voiture et nous prenons la route. A nouveau, les bruits de la circulation. Mon chauffeur n'est pas très bavard. La douleur cogne derrière mes yeux et je sens que mes paupières se ferment. Confiante à nouveau, je me laisse aller et je m'assoupis.

Soudain, je sens que le véhicule s'immobilise, m'arrachant à mon engourdissement bienfaiteur. J'entends un bruit à côté de moi, comme si quelque chose tombait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Agent Patterson ? On est arrivé ?

Silence.

Je tatonne à la recherche de l'agent, mais je ne trouve rien. Mon coeur s'emballe. Je trouve la poignée qui ouvre ma portière et je descends du véhicule. Je ne reconnais pas les bruits qui entourent habituellement l'institut Jefferson. En fait, en écoutant bien, il n'y a pas de bruit du tout.

- Agent Patterson, où êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi ne me répond-il pas ?

Je me mets à trembler. Ca ne présume rien de bon. Quelque chose de mouillé s'écrase sur mon visage. Je frissonne. Une autre goutte. J'en ai la chair de poule. Bruit de tonnerre dans le lointain. Allons bon, il va pleuvoir maintenant.

Je me sens mal. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. J'entends un chant d'oiseau, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Rien d'autre.

Le silence de Patterson devient inquiétant.

La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort, je vais être trempée. Je longe la voiture, j'en fais le tour, sans rien trouver. Pas d'agent spécial.

Alors, devinant que quelque chose cloche vraiment, je décide d'appeler Seeley avec mon téléphone. Il a programmé son numéro de téléphone portable sur une touche en relief de mon propre portable.

Soudain, avant que j'ai eu le temps d'appuyer sur la touche, je sens une brutale poussée dans mes reins. Je bascule en avant, je roule, je roule, je vais me casser quelque chose et puis de l'eau. Je suis dans de l'eau. De l'eau gelée. Je me débats, je n'ai pas pied. Nage, Tempe, tu sais nager. Mais là, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je panique, je m'enfonce dans de la boue.

Mais qu'est-ce que fout Patterson ?

Seeley, Seeley, je coule, je suis en train de me noyer, je veux respirer, je veux respirer ! Non non non ! Au secours !

J'essaie de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais l'eau m'étouffe. Je tousse, je m'étrangle, je crache de l'eau. Je coule, je remonte, je coule à nouveau, je perds mes forces. Et puis soudain, plus rien...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__N'oubliez pas le petit clic en bas, merci._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai grand plaisir à les lire à chaque fois. Continuez encore à me motiver, ce serait super sympa._

_Voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 8

Est-ce que je suis morte ? J'ai mal dans la poitrine, ça brûle.

Ahhh ! Quelqu'un vient de me taper dessus, en plein sur le cœur, encore une fois, de l'eau jaillit de ma bouche, je m'entends tousser, j'ai envie de vomir, je...

- Vous m'entendez ? Hé, vous m'entendez ? Bon Dieu, il faut que je tourne sa tête, on dirait qu'elle va vomir...

C'est fait. J'inspire, une grande et douloureuse et délicieuse inspiration qui me brûle de haut en bas. De l'eau ruisselle sur mon visage. Il pleut à torrents.

- Ne bougez pas. Ça va aller.

J'obéis. Des mains me soulèvent, m'assoient.

- Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois venu rechercher ma boîte de pêche parce qu'avec cette pluie, il n'y avait personne au bord du lac aujourd'hui.

Une voix d'homme. Pas toute jeune.

- Et vous avez eu de la chance que j'aie fait du secourisme. Vous aviez avalé assez d'eau pour éteindre un incendie. Est-ce que vous m'entendez au moins ?

Je comprends que je dois le fixer avec des yeux vides.

- Je suis aveugle.

- Ah ? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi vous me fixiez comme ça. Bon, écoutez... Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à ma voiture et puis on appellera la police, OK ?

- Il faut...

J'ai du mal à parler, mes poumons sont encore engorgés d'eau, ma gorge me fait mal.

- Il faut... appeler l'agent... Booth, au FBI...

Je m'étrangle, je tousse et crache encore de l'eau. Je suis épuisée. J'ai froid. Je grelotte.

- Le FBI ? répète l'homme. On va pas déranger le FBI, mademoiselle. La police fera l'affaire.

Je le sens qui me soulève sur mes jambes, je sens une odeur de lainage mouillé, le contact d'un ciré. Il m'entraîne sur le sol trempé. La pluie me gifle violemment le visage.

- Appelez l'agent Booth... au FBI... C'est mon fiancé...

- L'agent Booth, au FBI ? Bon, OK, comme vous voulez, mais avant... On y est.

Il ouvre la portière d'une main, je manque glisser à terre, il me retient de justesse, je grimpe tant que bien que mal avec son aide et me voilà installée sur la banquette, ce doit être à l'arrière puisque je suis allongée.

- Je reviens. Je vais appeler votre fiancé.

Mon mal de crâne est terrible, j'ai froid, je grelotte, la réaction nerveuse, je présume. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Où est Patterson ?

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me calmer. Je prends une grande inspiration et je souffle, comme à mon cours de yoga. Je suis vivante, c'est à ça que je dois penser. Je suis vivante.

_La mort n'a pas encore voulu de moi._

Bon, que fiche mon sauveur ? Il a pas de téléphone portable ou quoi ? Dire que je dois la vie à une boîte de pêche... Le bruit de la pluie sur la carrosserie étouffe tous les bruits alentour, je suis seule, dans cette voiture inconnue, et je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive.

Non, c'est faux. Je comprends une chose : on a encore essayé de me tuer.

* * *

Je suis au chaud dans mon salon, emmitouflée dans un gros pull, allongée sur le canapé. Angela et Seeley sont dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le café. Je les entends discuter, sans pouvoir distinguer ce qu'ils disent.

Quand Seeley est arrivé avec l'équipe du FBI, il m'a tout de suite serrée dans ses bras, me réchauffant de sa chaleur, me réconfortant avec des paroles apaisantes et enfin un baiser. Puis il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Par chance, on est tombé sur le médecin qui m'avait suivi pendant et après mon coma. Il m'a examinée, a décrété que tout allait bien, que j'étais une noyée en pleine forme et qu'on pouvait me ramener chez moi.

Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais rester seule. Dormir. J'en ai marre. Ah si, un seul point positif dans cette triste affaire : je n'ai plus mal au crâne.

Non, changement d'avis : je ne veux pas rester seule, je veux rester avec Seeley. Seule avec lui. Je veux faire l'amour avec lui.

Je les entends qui reviennent vers moi. Une bonne odeur de café les accompagne. J'ai hâte d'en avaler une bonne tasse, j'ai déjà l'impression de sentir couler le liquide chaud dans tout mon corps et me réconforter.

- Tiens, ma chérie, je pose ta tasse devant toi, sur la table basse, me dit Angela.

J'entends s'entrechoquer la cuillère contre la tasse lorsqu'elle la pose sur la table.

- Merci, Ange.

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi, sur le canapé. Une main se pose sur mes jambes. Seeley. Angela a dû s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Comment te sens-tu, Tempérance ? me demande-t-il tout en passant une main caressante sur mes jambes.

- Ça va...

Non, ça va pas. J'ai la trouille.

- Il faudrait que je te pose quelques questions, tu te sens la force d'y répondre ?

Je hoche la tête tout en attrapant ma tasse de café. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai peur d'en renverser. Mais non. Je m'en sors bien.

Une gorgée. Ouf, ça fait du bien.

- Bon. Ce ne sera pas long, je te promets. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée dans cet étang, au seul endroit où il y a près de deux mètres de profondeur ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, je réponds en secouant la tête.

- C'est bien l'agent Patterson qui est venu te chercher à ton appartement ?

- Oui. Enfin... je crois que c'est lui, il s'est présenté comme tel en tout cas...

Une autre gorgée de café, je me sens déjà mieux.

Le portable de Seeley se met à sonner.

- Booth. (Il écoute son interlocuteur.) Quoi ? Où ça ? Bon, merci d'avoir appelé. Je veux le rapport sur mon bureau pour demain matin.

Il raccroche.

- Que se passe-t-il ? je lui demande en me redressant.

- On a retrouvé l'agent Patterson et l'agent qui surveillait ton appartement couverts de sang dans la cave de ton immeuble. Assommés tous les deux avec un objet contondant qui a failli leur briser le crâne. L'un et l'autre prétendent ne se souvenir de rien.

Patterson assommé ! Mais alors, ce n'était pas lui qui a sonné à ma porte ? Bon Dieu, qui ça pouvait bien être ?

- Tu as encore été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, Tempe, dit Angela.

J'ai un hoquet de stupeur. On me vole ma vue, et maintenant, on veut me tuer ? Encore ?

- Mais... pourquoi ? POURQUOI ???

J'ai hurlé. J'en ai marre. Si je n'étais pas aveugle, je serai déjà sur la piste du tueur, arme à la main.

Je veux qu'on me foute la paix, qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai peur.

- Tempérance, calme-toi, me dit Seeley en posant une main apaisante sur mon bras. Tout va s'arranger, je vais tout faire pour. Je vais retrouver ce salaud qui en veut à ta vie et lui faire payer très cher.

J'entends Angela se lever.

- Ma chérie, il faut que je parte, il est très tard. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même cette nuit.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Angela, dit Seeley en se levant à son tour. Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Pas question de la laisser seule.

- Bonne idée, Booth, je pars rassurée. Je te téléphone demain, Tempe. Dors bien et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi pour poser une bise sur mon front, ton chevalier en armure est là.

- Merci, Ange.

Seeley la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, je les entends encore chuchoter, puis il revient vers moi et reprend sa place sur le canapé. Je me redresse et instinctivement, je cherche le berceau de ses bras. Et je le trouve aussitôt. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et il resserre ses bras autour de moi. Là, je me sens bien, en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seeley ? Pourquoi cet homme m'en veut-il à mort ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, chérie, mais crois-moi que je vais tout faire pour comprendre, ça, je peux te le jurer.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et je sens ma peur s'envoler à son contact. Mon corps frissonne et je me mets à trembler. Non pas de peur, mais de désir.

- Seeley...

- Hummm ?

- J'ai besoin de toi..., dis-je doucement.

- Je suis là, Tempérance, près de toi, je te protège.

- Je sais, mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas de protection dont j'ai besoin...

Je relève mon visage vers lui. Je devine qu'il me fixe car je sais que ma réponse l'a interloqué.

- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin, chérie ?

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Seeley... J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes...

Je le sens se raidir légèrement contre moi.

- S'il te plaît....

- Tempérance... je...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, arrête, je sais ce que tu vas dire : que je ne suis pas en forme pour ça, que je viens d'être victime d'une seconde tentative de meurtre, que je suis aveugle, bla bla bla... C'est justement pour toutes ces choses-là que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, ces choses que je veux oublier pour quelques heures...

Alors, je sens qu'il m'attire plus encore au creux de ses bras.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse l'amour ici, maintenant ?

- Oh oui, Seeley, oui...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle et mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Alors je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes en un baiser profond et passionné. Je comprends aussitôt que Seeley est à bout.

- Tempe, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de toi, je n'ai pas osé... je pensais que tu... n'étais pas prête pour ça...

Sa voix tremble un peu.

- Chuuutttt, ne parle plus... et embrasse-moi, dis-je en faisant glisser le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du mien.

Alors, il laisse tomber les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de moi depuis mon réveil pour me protéger, pour me garder en paix, pour me laisser me remettre de tous ces tourments, laissant son désir pour moi de côté, ne pensant qu'à mon rétablissement. Comme il a dû souffrir...

Et comme j'ai souffert du manque de lui...

Mais maintenant, maintenant...

Nous nous embrassons à en perdre le souffle. Mes mains le cherchent, elles parcourent son corps fiévreusement tandis que les siennes font la même chose sur mon corps. Mes sensations sont décuplées, ma peau est électrisée et frissonne sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres laissent des traînées brûlantes dans mon cou. Je brûle, j'ai l'impression d'être un volcan en éruption. C'est plus fort que moi, je gémis, de plus en plus fort, rien ne me retient. Je me laisse aller à cet abandon divin.

Seeley glisse ses mains sous mon pull et le fait glisser le long de ma poitrine pour le faire passer par-dessus de ma tête. Puis ses mains glissent sur mes épaules pour le faire tomber. Dessous, je ne porte qu'un petit top et un jean. Je frissonne parce que je sais qu'il me regarde, je sens ses yeux sur moi, partout. Puis il pose ses mains sur ma taille et remonte vivement le top qu'il passe par-dessus ma tête, et ensuite, il me retire mon jean et mon string dans des gestes rapides.

Ça y est, je suis nue devant lui. Je l'entends haleter. Alors je le déshabille aussi : cravate, chemise, pantalon, boxer, tout y passe. Mes gestes sont sûrs. Une fois que j'ai mes mains sur lui, tout va très vite.

Là, maintenant, il n'y a pas le temps pour la romance, ni pour les préliminaires. Là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie : le sentir en moi. Et je sais que c'est la même chose pour lui. L'urgence du désir à satisfaire. D'un désir qui nous consume depuis déjà trop longtemps et inassouvi.

Alors, je le renverse sur le canapé et je l'enfourche rapidement. Il gémit. Mes gestes sont toujours aussi sûrs, comme si voir ne m'était pas indispensable. Je l'embrasse profondément, puis mes lèvres glissent sur sa mâchoire, sur son cou, sur sa poitrine. Ma langue entre en action elle aussi, laissant sur ses tétons une trainée de salive brûlante.

- Tempérance..., murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, tu me rends fou...

Il gémit et se cambre sous mes caresses qui deviennent de plus en plus audacieuses. Alors je comprends qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attarde, sinon, il va perdre tout contrôle. Après une dernière caresse, j'abaisse mes hanches sur lui et le prends en moi. Je serre les dents pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir.

Seeley attrape mes hanches et nous commençons à bouger en cadence. Notre tempo est parfait et bientôt, je sens les petits fourmillements annonciateur de l'orgasme qui va me submerger. Je cramponne le dos en sueur de Seeley qui halète sous mon assaut.

- Seeley, je...

Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps, le plaisir monte en moi comme une lave en fusion. La moindre caresse de Seeley déclenche en moi des sensations qui m'électrisent complètement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 100 000 volts dans le corps, c'est dément. Je sens la sueur couler sur mon ventre et dans mon dos. Jamais je n'ai connu ça. Même la première fois avec Seeley. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont décuplés.

Et soudain, ça y est. L'orgasme me déchire le corps et je pousse un hurlement que je ne peux retenir. Impossible. Totalement impossible. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, ma respiration s'est bloquée, mes poumons sont en feu. Je crie encore plus d'une fois tandis que l'orgasme n'en finit pas.

Sous moi, je sens Seeley qui se cambre plus fort. Il pousse un cri rauque en criant mon nom. Son corps s'arque plusieurs fois et il me serre contre lui. Nos souffles se mélangent tandis que nous échangeons un baiser passionné.

Puis tout retombe lentement, le plaisir et les sensations s'éloignent doucement, me laissant complètement inerte et ravagée de plaisir sur le corps de Seeley. Nous laissant complètement ravagés de plaisir.

- Merci, Seigneur..., je murmure doucement tout en souriant.

Je sens les lèvres de Seeley sourire contre ma joue.

- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en Dieu, Bones..., dit-il.

- Arrête et laisse-nous profiter de cet instant divin, mon amour...

- Tu as été... waouh...

En souriant, je me blottis dans ses bras. Oui, ça a été magnifique, unique et nous avions tous deux besoin de profiter de ce moment magique. Je venais de m'abandonner totalement à Seeley et j'avais hâte de devenir sa femme. Pour le meilleur et surtout, pour l'instant, le pire.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Merci pour le petit clic...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à tout le monde ! Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Toujours autant de plaisir à les découvrir, alors, s'il vous plaît, continuez ! Voici le chapitre 9, tout frais, tout chaud._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, je suis allongée dans mon lit, en train de réfléchir sérieusement. J'ai les rouages de mon cerveau qui tournent à pleine turbine. Et évidemment, je me pose plein de questions.

_Pourquoi ce type me fait des trucs pareils ? _

Question stupide, Tempérance. Il veut ta mort, ça, c'est clair. Bon.

_Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?_

Eh bien, lui, oui. Lui en voit certainement un pour vouloir me tuer.

Des bruits dans la cuisine. Un bruit de casseroles, une bonne odeur de café et de pancakes tous chauds. Seeley est en train de nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Je voulais le faire, me rendre utile, mais il n'a pas voulu. Ça m'agace un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement handicapée, alors qu'il faut que je commence sérieusement à me débrouiller seule. Bon, je ne vois pas clair, mais je ne suis pas handicapée des mains, ni des jambes. Grâce à Dieu.

_Pourquoi ce type est-il venu s'amuser à me prévenir « de faire attention à moi » pour vouloir me tuer après ça ? Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? POURQUOI ?_

A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être morte.

_La mort n'a pas voulu de moi..._

J'ai la tête comme une pastèque, elle me fait mal. A nouveau. Et j'ai mal à la gorge.

Ne pas le dire à Seeley car il va encore vouloir m'emmener à l'hôpital.

J'ai peur.

Si je comprenais au moins pourquoi il veut me tuer. C'est déjà assez effrayant de penser que quelqu'un souhaite votre mort, si en plus, on ne peut pas se défendre, ça devient terrifiant.

_Est-ce qu'il va recommencer ?_

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas froid ? me demande Seeley en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé un rhume. Tu as faim ?

Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Oui, je meurs de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuner ?

Lui faire plaisir, je sais qu'il a préparé un bon petit déjeuner et lui dire que je n'ai pas faim lui gâcherait ce plaisir. Et je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Pas après la nuit que nous venons de vivre.

Tiens, si je pensais plutôt à notre nuit d'amour qu'à mon assassin.

Seeley et moi avons fait l'amour trois fois, la nuit dernière. Nous avons bien rattrapé notre manque. Ça a été titanesque. Oui, c'est ça, titanesque. Jamais je n'ai connu ça et pourtant, avant lui, j'ai connu d'autres hommes. Mais rien à voir avec mon bel agent du FBI. Il est vraiment très très doué. Je souris en repensant à ça.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Je sais qu'il m'observe, il essaie de deviner mes émotions sur mon visage.

- Je repensais à notre nuit, je lui réponds en serrant la main qu'il a posé gentiment sur ma cuisse.

- Et alors ?

- Juste un mot : FAN-TAS-TIQUE. Tu as été très imaginatif...

- Merci, mais tu t'es bien débrouillée aussi.

- Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, cette nuit : pas besoin de voir clair pour faire l'amour à l'homme qu'on aime. Les mains et les lèvres font tout le travail.

Il rit.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir vu le plaisir sur ton visage, Seeley.

- Je suis sûr que tu le verras très bientôt, chérie.

- Si tu le dis. J'ai besoin de voir ton visage, il me manque..., dis-je en glissant mes doigts sur ses joues.

Je sens le coup de spleen qui vient, je ne veux pas penser à l'attentat, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis assaillie par un flot d'images qui déferlent dans ma tête. Je nous revois tous les deux, en train de préparer notre voyage de noces, allongés sur son lit, chez lui, les prospectus étalés devant nous sur les draps froissés...

Le petit déjeuner se passe bien. Nous mangeons tous les deux tranquillement. C'est délicieux. J'ai l'impression que le sens de mes papilles s'est, lui aussi, très développé depuis que je suis aveugle. En fait, tous mes sens se sont décuplés. Normal. En tant qu'anthropologue, je dirai que...

Non, arrête de penser et profite de l'instant présent.

Seeley me raconte des anecdotes amusantes concernant certaines de ses enquêtes passées, il raconte bien, je ris aux éclats. Je me rends compte que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé ainsi. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Il me parle aussi de la scolarité de Parker et de ses fabuleuses notes au CP. Seeley pense que son fils est amoureux de sa maîtresse.

Je l'écoute tout en pensant à autre chose, à tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, bousculant ma routine d'anthropologue sous laquelle je commençais à étouffer.

Puis Seeley se tait soudain. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je sens aussitôt que l'atmosphère a changé.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

- Tempe, il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier parce que je...

Mon téléphone fixe sonne. Seeley se lève pour aller répondre.

- Allô, oui ? Oui... C'est pour toi, Tempérance.

Il me glisse l'appareil dans les mains.

- Allô, Tempérance ? C'est moi.

_Moi ? Qui ça « moi » ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. La voix. Je reconnais la voix.

- Tempérance, je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il est fou à lier._

- Je pensais vraiment que, cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas vous rater, que vous alliez mourir, mais non. On vous a sauvé. Vous avez de la chance, Tempérance, vraiment beaucoup de chance. Mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Et que vous ne souffrirez pas, je vous le promets.

- MAIS QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? POURQUOI VOULEZ-VOUS ME TUER ?

J'ai hurlé et ma gorge me fait encore plus mal. A côté de moi, j'entends Seeley parler dans son portable. Il a compris qui était mon interlocuteur et il appelle le FBI pour qu'ils puissent le situer.

- Je vous embrasse, Tempérance. Prenez soin de vous et... à très bientôt.

Puis il raccroche brusquement. J'entends Seeley lâcher un chapelet de jurons. Je comprends qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de situer l'appel.

J'ai toujours le combiné collé à l'oreille, figée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Ce type est complètement malade, bon à enfermer à l'asile.

- Tempe, ça va ? me demande Seeley en prenant l'appareil de mes mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_Attends, Seeley... Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mes esprits._

Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur qui cherche vainement à sortir de ma poitrine.

- Ça va..., finis-je pas bredouiller. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer...

- L'espèce de salopard, grogne Seeley. Quand je vais l'attraper, je vais lui faire avaler son acte de naissance !

Puis il s'approche de moi et m'attire entre ses bras.

- N'aie pas peur, chérie, je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule. Je t'emmène au Jefferson. Là-bas, tu seras en sécurité. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais mettre mes meilleurs collègues sur l'affaire. A plusieurs, on va peut-être réussir à le choper, cet enfoiré !

* * *

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Une pluie de printemps, violente. J'aime entendre la pluie tomber sur le toit tout en étant confortablement à l'abri. Je trouve ça apaisant. Autour de moi, tout est calme. Un calme insidieux, angoissant. J'ai l'impression d'être installée dans l'œil du cyclone. On frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

- Ma chérie, ça va ?

Angela. Ma chère amie. Toujours attentive à mon bien-être.

- Ça va, Ange.

- Je t'ai apporté un bon café. Enfin, quand je dis bon café, cet un euphémisme. Il vient de la machine à café.

- Merci, Ange. C'est parfait. Ça tombe bien, j'en rêvais.

Je l'entends s'installer dans le fauteuil, face à mon bureau.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-elle tout en sirotant sa boisson.

- Je vais bien, tu peux me croire, je lui réponds en me laissant aller contre le dossier confortable de mon fauteuil. Je dirai même très bien.

Je souris.

- Oh, toi, je parie que tu as refais connaissance avec ton super agent sexy de futur mari, je me trompe ?

- Angela, tu es vraiment impayable !

- Oui, je sais. Alors, raconte-moi tout !

- Angela ! C'est très privé !

- Oh, allez, je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? Et on raconte tout à sa meilleure amie !

J'éclate de rire. Elle est rafraîchissante et j'oublie, pour quelques instants, mon angoisse.

- Bon d'accord. Effectivement, Seeley et moi avons refait connaissance la nuit dernière. Trois fois.

- Trois fois ? Waouh, Brennan !!! Ça, c'est génial ! Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? je demande en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- C'était comment ?

Je la sens avide d'une réponse croustillante.

- Comment c'était ? Hummm... Je qualifierais ça de géant !!!

- Humm, quelle chance tu as !

Je soulève un sourcil étonné.

- Pourquoi ? Toi et Hodgins, ce n'est pas...

- Oh non, tout va bien de ce côté-là ! Je dis chance car je suis persuadée que Booth doit être très créatif au lit.

- Oh oui, tu peux me croire, il a beaucoup d'idées.

Nous éclatons de rire.

- Et où est-il, notre bel agent, en ce moment même ? demande Angela.

- Il est au FBI, pour tenter de découvrir l'identité de celui qui veut me tuer.

- Ici, tu es en sécurité, ma chérie. Tu ne risques rien. Il y a assez de monde autour de toi pour te protéger.

- Oui, je sais, Ange. Ça me rassure, mais je suis toujours inquiète. Cet homme me fait peur. Et Seeley veut lui faire sa peau. Ça aussi, ça me fait peur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose d'inconscient pour me protéger.

- Oh, tu peux faire confiance à Booth, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Oui, je présume, mais bon...

- Bon, assez parlé de choses tristes, on va déjeuner toutes les deux. Tu me parleras encore de ta fabuleuse nuit d'amour !

- Ange !

* * *

Nous sommes en train de finir notre dessert, une crêpe à la glace noix de coco pour moi, j'adore ça, quand mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. Je l'attrape aussitôt dans ma poche droite. Seeley m'en a prêté un en attendant que je puisse en acheter un nouveau. L'autre, je l'ai perdu quand je suis tombée dans l'étang. Je prends la communication.

- Brennan.

C'est Camille. Pourquoi est-ce que Camille m'appelle ?

- Dr. Brennan, j'ai... je...

Elle bredouille, n'arrive pas à parler. Je sens mon estomac se serrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une vilaine sensation. Une vieille terreur.

- Hé bien, Dr. Sarroyan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parlez !

Un silence, puis...

- C'est... c'est... Booth.

Cette fois-ci, c'est mon cœur qui s'arrête de battre. Je n'entends plus rien, puis la voix de Camille à nouveau :

- On a tiré sur lui...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Petit clic en bas, s'il vous plaît, merci !!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir, tout le monde et plus particulièrement à mes fidèles lectrices ! Mille fois merci pour toutes vos reviews toujours aussi sympathiques. N'hésitez surtout pas, continuez ! Je ne réponds pas à chacune d'entre vous, mais le cœur y est. Alors, voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture à vous toutes (et tous aussi, pourquoi pas !)._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 10

Je suis assise sur une chaise en plastique pas du tout confortable. J'ai mal au dos. Et mon mal de tête ne fait qu'empirer. J'ai l'impression qu'un animal est en train de me ronger le cerveau et les yeux.

Je ferme les yeux et je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Camille.

_Flash back_

_- Que... quoi ? avais-je bafouillé, l'estomac me remontant au bord des lèvres. Oh non... Est-ce qu'il est..._

_Je n'avais pas osé prononcer le mot._

_- Non non, rassurez-vous, Dr. Brennan, ce n'est rien de grave, juste une blessure sans gravité. Il est à l'hôpital, on m'a..._

_Je ne l'avais pas laissé terminer sa phrase, coupant la communication d'un geste sec._

_- Angela, emmène-moi vite à l'hôpital ! C'est Seeley ! On lui a tiré dessus !_

_- Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie, c'est terrible ! Est-ce que..._

_- S'il te plaît, Ange, emmène-moi. Maintenant. Je te raconterai dans la voiture._

_Ma voix avait dérapé dangereusement. _

_Fin du flash-back_

J'entends quelqu'un marcher pesamment vers moi. La personne s'immobilise, je l'entends respirer. Angela est assise à côté de moi. Dehors, il pleut toujours.

- Dr Brennan ?

Un homme. Il a une drôle de voix, un peu cassée.

- Oui ? dis-je en me levant.

Angela fait de même et je me cramponne à elle. J'ai beau savoir que la vie de Seeley n'est pas en danger, je me sens faible. Faible et horriblement angoissée. Car on a voulu le tuer, lui aussi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? _

- Je suis le Dr. Simmons.

Angela serre mon bras dans un geste rassurant.

- Comment va l'agent Booth ? je bredouille.

- Rassurez-vous, chère mademoiselle, il est costaud, il va bien. Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être après avoir reçu une balle. Heureusement, celle-ci a été se loger dans le gras de son bras, ne provoquant qu'une grosse éraflure. Il y a eut plus de peur que de mal. Mais s'il ne s'était pas baissé au moment où on lui a tiré dessus, la balle lui aurait transpercé le crâne et à l'heure qu'il est, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

_Comme quoi la vie tient souvent à un fil... _

Surtout en ce moment.

- Où est-il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr, il est en train de se rhabiller. Je lui ai fait quelques points de suture et un pansement. Il n'y paraîtra plus d'ici quelques jours. Je vous emmène dans la salle de soins.

- Pas la peine, toubib, je suis là.

La voix de Seeley. Je me tourne et avance vers lui, sans l'aide de personne. La joie de le savoir vivant et l'amour que je lui porte me donne des ailes.

Soudain, je me retrouve dans ses bras.

- Oh, Seeley, ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous échangeons un baiser passionné, puis je recule hors de ses bras, à contrecœur. Il faut que je sache. Je veux une explication à tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hé bien, j'étais dans le parking du bâtiment Hoover, j'allais monter dans le SUV pour venir te rejoindre au Jefferson quand, par inadvertance, j'ai laissé tomber ma plaque qui s'était décrochée de ma ceinture. Je me suis alors baissé pour la ramasser et c'est là que j'ai entendu le coup de feu et que j'ai senti comme une brûlure à l'épaule. J'ai regardé mon bras et j'ai vu que je saignais. Le temps de me redresser, de sortir mon arme et de viser en direction de la détonation, j'ai entendu le crissement des pneus d'une voiture qui s'enfuyait. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de la suivre.

- Mais qui a donc voulu te tuer ?

_Question idiote, Tempérance ! Comment pourrait-il le savoir._

- Ça, j'en sais rien, mais je peux te jurer que je vais le retrouver.

Je devine que ses mâchoires sont serrées et qu'il est en colère. Quoi de plus normal quand quelqu'un essaie de vous tuer.

- Et si c'était ton inconnu, Brennan ? suggère soudain Angela.

- Lui ? Mais... mais pourquoi en voudrait-il à Seeley ? Jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qu'il vise.

Une pensée particulièrement désagréable me vient. Si c'est bien l'inconnu qui a tiré sur Seeley, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? POURQUOI ?

Assez, assez de toutes ces questions ! Je voudrais des réponses !

Je sens des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration me monter aux yeux. Je serre les poings avec rage.

- Et si je te ramenais à la maison, Tempérance ? Je nous ferai un bon petit dîner en tête-à-tête.

Je pousse un soupir. Rengaine ta rage, Brennan, ton futur mari te propose une soirée cocooning avec un bon repas à la clé et peut-être une nouvelle folle nuit d'amour.

- D'accord, si c'est moi qui cuisine, je lui dis en posant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Je...

- S'il te plaît... Fais-moi plaisir. J'ai besoin de décompresser et cuisiner va me changer les idées. En plus, tu es blessé, tu dois te reposer.

- OK, très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais il n'est pas question de me reposer. Je vais t'aider, je serai ton guide, ça marche ?

Nouveau soupir.

- D'accord...

* * *

- Penses-tu vraiment que c'est mon assassin qui a tenté de te tuer ?

Nous roulons tranquillement en direction de l'appartement de Seeley. Angela est repartie de son côté pour l'Institut Jefferson après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée avec un petit clin d'œil canaille.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça peut-être une possibilité.

- Mais enfin... pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il est très jaloux de moi parce que je vais épouser la plus belle femme du monde.

Je devine qu'il plaisante en disant ça, mais moi, ça ne m'amuse pas.

- La plus belle aveugle du monde, tu veux dire.

Je n'ai pas le moral, je me sens mal.

- Seeley, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça, mais plutôt prendre cette affaire très au sérieux. Ce type est un monstre qui, apparemment, a besoin d'assouvir des instincts meurtriers. En anthropologie, on appelle ça...

- Je suis sérieux en disant que tu es la plus belle femme du monde.

Très malin, il détourne la conversation. Malgré moi, je souris, le compliment me fait plaisir, surtout de sa part . Je sais qu'il est honnête avec moi et qu'il ne raconte pas de crack. Alors je rougis.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Seeley. Il faut prendre au sérieux cette nouvelle menace sur toi, il ne plaisante pas. Il faut le trouver au plus vite si on ne veut pas être présents, tous les deux, à notre enterrement à la place de notre mariage.

- Tempe, si c'est vraiment lui, le tireur, il finira par se montrer, je connais ce genre de gars. Ce genre de maniaque peut difficilement s'arrêter et, un jour où l'autre, il fera une boulette et je serai là pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je démasquerai cet assassin avant qu'il n'essaie à nouveau de nous tuer.

- Oui, je connais bien ton entêtement quand tu veux quelque chose, je te fais confiance pour ça, mais en attendant, on fait quoi ? On reste ses cibles préférées ?

Seeley prend ma main entre les siennes et la serre. J'ai l'estomac qui se contracte en pensant qu'il pourrait ne plus être là, à mes côtés.

_Non... Ne plus penser à ça, surtout pas... Rester positive._

Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, tentant d'effacer cette image.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, dit-il.

- Et toi ? Je ne peux même pas te protéger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même. Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir, jusqu'à ce que l'on l'attrape.

* * *

Une semaine de calme. Personne pour essayer de me tuer. De nous tuer. Il paraît qu'il a fait beau : ciel bleu pur et pas de vent. Seeley et moi en avons profité pour faire de longues promenades, main dans la main, le soir, après la fin de sa journée.

Je passe mes journées au Jefferson, toujours entourée de mes amis, jamais seule. Des consignes ont été données aux gardes pour ne laisser entrer que du personnel de l'institut.

Je participe du mieux que je peux aux enquêtes. Hodgins, Angela et Zack m'expliquent les cas qu'ils reçoivent, apportés, la plupart du temps, par Seeley qui, lui, ne chôme pas. On croirait qu'il y a une recrudescence de découvertes de cadavres, cette semaine.

Bref, je m'occupe l'esprit tant bien que mal, tentant d'oublier le tueur. Celui-ci n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis sa tentative d'assassinat sur Seeley. Car nous sommes maintenant intimement persuadés que c'est lui qui a attenté à sa vie. Nous n'arrivons toujours à comprendre pourquoi il veut nous tuer.

Malheureusement, l'enquête n'avance pas. Elle piétine, à mon grand désespoir. Alors nous continuons à vivre dans l'angoisse.

Le soir, Seeley et moi, nous nous retrouvons avec plaisir pour un tête à tête intime. Dîner en amoureux, préparé par l'un ou par l'autre. Je me débrouille assez bien maintenant pour ne plus être guidée par Seeley. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais je sais qu'il est toujours derrière moi, à me surveiller, surtout quand j'utilise des couteaux ou les plaques électriques. Bien sûr, je me suis déjà coupée et brûler, mais les gestes me deviennent familiers.

Et après le dîner, une nuit d'amour. Nous avons bien rattrapé notre retard dans ce domaine, mais ça ne nous suffit pas, nous en voulons toujours plus. Nous sommes insatiables l'un de l'autre. Ça ne me dérange pas. Bien au contraire.

Nous avons enfin fixé la date de notre mariage. Ce sera en juillet. Le 4. Le jour de la fête de l'indépendance. Les derniers préparatifs nous prennent beaucoup de notre énergie, mais nous permettent d'oublier pour un temps cette noirceur qui pèse sur nous.

Au niveau de mes yeux, aucune amélioration. J'ai souvent mal à la tête, les yeux qui me brûlent et toujours cette obscurité, même pas la petite lueur. Mon médecin dit que c'est tout à fait normal, que ce sont les séquelles, que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Quand, ça, il ne le sait pas. Il faut que je sois patiente. Alors je garde espoir avec l'aide de Seeley.

Ah ! Ce week-end, nous allons avoir Parker avec nous, Seeley le récupère samedi midi, après l'école, chez Rebecca. J'adore ce gamin, c'est un mini Booth en puissance.

* * *

Ce soir, je n'ai pas le moral. Je suis seule, chez moi. Seeley m'a laissé une petite heure pour une course urgente qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

_Je reviens le plus vite possible. Et n'ouvre pas la porte,_ m'a-t-il dit.

Une grosse déprime me vient, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, mes lèvres tremblent. Je pleure. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais voulu pleurer devant Seeley, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et mouillent mes lèvres. J'ai dû mal à respirer, la poitrine me serre, j'étouffe. Je pleure sur tout ce gâchis qu'est devenue une partie de ma vie et, en même temps, je suis heureuse.

Allez comprendre l'état d'esprit d'une aveugle...

Que fait Seeley ? Je trouve le temps long. Les minutes s'écoulent comme les gouttes qui tombent d'un robinet, lentes et exaspérantes.

Ah, un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée ! Je me lève du canapé et m'avance vers la porte, prête à accueillir comme il faut l'homme que j'aime. Celle-ci s'ouvre. J'entends la poignée qui tourne.

- Seeley ?

Pas de réponse. La porte se referme et j'entends qu'on tire le verrou.

- Seeley, c'est toi ?

Toujours pas de réponse. _Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? _

_A moins que ce ne soit pas Seeley... A moins que ce ne soit..._

Mon cœur s'affole et une bouffée de peur monte à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Des pas qui s'approchent de moi, très près. L'odeur de sueur. Et cette respiration haletante...

_Oh non, seigneur, non... NON !!!_

Les pas s'immobilisent, là, juste devant moi. Je suis figée sur place par la terreur. Je ne peux plus bouger.

- Bonsoir, Tempérance, souffle la voix. J'espère que tu as bien pris soin de toi, comme je te l'ai recommandé. Tu vois, je suis revenu. Pour te tuer. N'aie pas peur, tu ne souffriras pas, je te l'ai promis.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Petit clic, merci d'avance. Bises._


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou, mes fidèles lectrices ! Mille fois merci de prendre le temps de me laisser ces sympathiques reviews, je les ADORE. Alors continuez, n'hésitez pas, lâchez-vous ! Je vois que l'histoire vous plaît, alors je mets en ligne dès aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre, le 11. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 11

Je ne peux pas rester là, sans bouger. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Alors, mobilisant toute ma volonté, je commence à reculer lentement jusqu'au canapé comme si je pouvais me mettre hors de portée de ce regard posé sur moi, de ce regard que j'imagine froid et meurtrier et sans autre expression que l'intérieur du prédateur pour sa proie...

- Pourquoi... pourquoi voulez-vous me... me tuer ? je demande d'une voix que je tente de garder ferme, mais sans succès.

J'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de savoir avant de mourir...

Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ces yeux que je ne vois pas et qui me regardent. J'ai peur. La peur coule dans mon corps, froide, piquante.

Il ne répond pas et, à nouveau, les pas se rapprochent de moi.

_Non, je ne veux pas..._

Il ne parle plus... Ce silence est insupportable. Juste le bruit de sa respiration haletante.

Une main sur mon bras. Moite. Alors je ne me contrôle plus, mes nerfs lâchent. Je pousse un hurlement si fort que j'ai l'impression que mon larynx va éclater. Une main se pose sur ma gorge et serre...

Et puis autre chose. Quelque chose de froid... Un scalpel, mon Dieu... Je reconnais la lame froide d'un scalpel. Sans hésiter, il l'enfonce dans la chair de ma gorge. Ca fait mal...

- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Au secours ! Au secours ! Espèce de salaud ! Je te tuerai, salopard !

J'ai pris le risque d'appeler à l'aide, mes voisins sont peut-être là, ce soir.

J'essaie de me libérer de sa poigne, je me débats, je lance mes poings en avant pour tenter de le frapper, de le faire lâcher prise... Je touche quelque chose, son visage peut-être, j'ai l'impression de sentir quelque chose craquer sous mes poings, il pousse un hoquet et un juron, mais il me continue à me tenir fermement. Son visage est tout près du mien, je sens son haleine, il sent le tabac froid. Je déteste cette odeur, elle me soulève le coeur. Je sens la lame du scalpel s'enfoncer encore plus dans ma chair, il va toucher ma carotide, puis il retire brusquement la lame et plante à nouveau le scalpel, dans mon bras droit, puis dans le gauche, dans ma cuisse... Il l'enfonce profondément, c'est horrible, ça brûle.

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Une clé qui tourne et tourne encore, sans succès.

- Tempérance ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne peux pas entrer ! Ouvre-moi !

La voix affolée de Seeley derrière la porte. Vite, vite !

- Au secours, au secours ! je crie de toutes mes forces.

Mon agresseur pose brutalement une main sur ma bouche.

- Ferme-là ! me postillonne-t-il au visage.

J'entends des coups violents sur la porte d'entrée. Seeley est en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir à coups d'épaule.

_Il va réouvrir sa blessure s'il continue comme ça..._

Le type pousse un juron, puis approche brusquement sa bouche contre mon oreille. Je sens qu'il tremble contre moi. Je sens l'odeur du sang. _Son sang ou le mien ?_

- Encore une fois, tu as de la chance, Tempérance, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai, tu peux compter là-dessus, tu es une vivante en sursis...

Il plaque un baiser mouillé sur ma joue, puis me lâche et me pousse brusquement en arrière. Je bascule et je bute dans quelque chose._ Le canapé ? _Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, à cet instant, c'est que je me retrouve allongée sur la moquette de mon salon. Je l'entends courir dans l'appartement et puis un fracas de verre brisé derrière moi tandis qu'un coup de feu retentit. Je devine que Seeley a dû faire sauter le verrou avec son arme de service.

- Attention, il est armé ! je lui crie alors que je l'entends ouvrir la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

- Tempérance ! Mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est lui... il est revenu... il doit être caché dans un coin...

- Ne bouge pas...

Je l'entends faire le tour de l'appartement, puis il revient vers moi.

- Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre de la cuisine, en cassant le carreau. Viens là... Ca va aller, je suis là, c'est fini, je suis là...

Il m'attire dans ses bras, me caresse le dos, m'embrasse, encore et encore, puis me relève et me fais allonger sur le canapé. Je l'entends s'éloigner dans l'appartement quelques instants, puis il revient dans le salon.

- Tiens, applique ça sur ta gorge. C'est celle qui saigne le plus.

Il glisse dans mes mains une serviette de toilette que j'applique aussitôt fortement à l'endroit où j'ai mal. En fait, j'ai mal partout. Il ne faudrait pas que je fasse une hémorragie.

- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Ca va aller.

Non, ça ne va pas aller. Il arrivera à ses fins, il finira par nous tuer. Comme il en crève d'envie.

Je sens des larmes de rage et de terreur rouler sur mes joues.

- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien maintenant, l'ambulance va arriver.

Seeley me serre à nouveau dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler de long de ma gorge et de mon bras.

- Ne bouge pas, tu saignes encore.

Alors, il prend le relais et compresse le saignement en appuyant encore plus fort sur ma plaie.

Sirène d'ambulance qui se rapproche. Je me sens molle, j'ai froid. Seeley passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Je me sens glisser, sans force, entre ses bras. J'ai sommeil. Je sens mes yeux se fermer doucement.

- Voilà l'ambulance. Tempe, reste avec moi, ouvre les yeux ! On va te soigner, et tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas...

_Pourquoi je m'en ferais ? On se le demande._

Des bruits de pas, des voix. On me demande de m'allonger sur un brancard. J'ai envie de refuser, j'ai l'impression que je vais ressembler à ces cadavres qu'on amènent au Jefferson. Mais j'accepte car je me sens de plus en plus faible. Alors je me laisse allonger sur le brancard. On me soulève. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, j'ai froid.

_Est-ce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang ? J'en ai bien l'impression, vu comment je me sens..._

Des portes claquent. On me parle. On me fait une piqûre.

La voix calme de Seeley.

- Je viens avec toi, Tempérance... Ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Je me réveille, je suis couchée dans un lit. Aucun bruit, à part un bourdonnement sur ma droite. Une odeur de fleurs. Je dois être à l'hôpital. Mon cou me fait mal. Mon bras droit me semble lourd. Il repose à côté de mon corps. Le gauche est replié sur ma poitrine. Pourvu qu'il fonctionne encore. J'essaie de le lever, ça marche, mais ça me fait un mal de chien.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Doucement, Mlle Brennan ! On vient juste de vous recoudre !

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Kathy ! La « charmante » infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi après mon coma.

- Je suis...

- Vous avez eu le bras droit ouvert sur dix centimètres et des entailles sur l'avant-bras gauche quand vous l'avez frappé, continue-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

_Frappé ? Je l'ai frappé ?_

- Pour la cuisse, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas très profond. Vous n'aurez pas de cicatrices.

_A quel moment je l'ai frappé ? Quand je me suis débattue ? _

Je ne me souviens pas trop, tout est encore flou. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton.

Quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la chambre.

- Tu es réveillée ? Tu m'as fait si peur !

Seeley. Il est tout près de moi. Je sens une odeur de cuir. Il doit porter sa veste de cuir marron foncé, celle que j'adore et qui le rend si sexy.

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je grimace un peu car son étreinte réveille des douleurs, mais je ne dis rien. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras où je fonds littéralement. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants puis nous nous embrassons profondément. Je devine que Kathy en a profité pour sortir discrètement de la chambre lorsque j'entends la porte grincer en se refermant.

Merci, Kathy, de nous laisser profiter de ce moment d'intimité.

- Alors, mon amour, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ? me demande Seeley en se reculant de moi.

Il glisse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Cette douce caresse me fait frissonner de plaisir. Il a cette façon de faire les gestes les plus simples que j'adore et qui m'électrise à chaque fois.

_D'où tient-il ce pouvoir sur moi ?_

Je pousse un soupir tremblant. Revivre la scène m'est pénible.

- Hé bien, j'étais en train de t'attendre quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avec le verrou. Je t'ai appelé, pensant que c'était toi, malgré que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu mettais le verrou. Il s'est approché de moi et il a commencé à me taillader. Puis tu es arrivé, tu connais la suite...

Je tremble en repensant à la scène. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, celle-là. Celle de ma noyade non plus. Elles vont me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, si je survis à ça...

- Je suis désolé, Tempe, j'aurais dû être là... j'aurais dû être là pour te protéger. J'ai failli te perdre encore aujourd'hui... par ma faute... je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

- Arrête de culpabiliser, Seeley. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne peux pas être partout, tu me protèges assez comme ça. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'était cette chose qui ne pouvait attendre.

Je le sens hésiter.

- Hummm... Non, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, c'est un secret. Mais vu ce qui t'es arrivé, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien attendre. Ta vie passe avant tout.

Un ange passe. Je le sens mal à l'aise.

- Au fait, ton équipe de fouines est là, ils attendent pour te voir.

- Où en es-tu de l'enquête ?

- Elle suit son cours. Les gars du labo ont passé ton salon au peigne fin, on aura les résultats demain. Est-ce que le type t'a parlé ?

Oh oui, pour m'avoir parlé, il m'a parlé... à sa façon cruelle.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était revenu comme promis pour me tuer, c'est tout. Après, il a continué à parler, mais avec les mains.

Je frissonne en repensant aux coups de scalpel.

- Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait te tuer ?

- Je le lui ai demandé, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Est-ce qu'il...

Sa voix est hésitante sur cette question. Je sens que je vais pas aimer.

- Est-ce qu'il voulait, enfin... je veux dire... est-ce qu'il a essayé d'abuser de toi ?

Ah, je comprends maintenant son hésitation.

- Non. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me faire souffrir et puis me tuer. Il n'a réussi que la première partie de son plan.

Seeley serre ma main encore plus fort. Je sais qu'il est malheureux de ce qui s'est passé, qu'il s'en veut. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Avoir des remords ne changera pas ce qui vient d'avoir lieu. Je suis en vie, pour l'instant, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faut que je le rassure. Je n'aime pas le savoir ainsi.

- S'il te plaît, Seeley, arrête. Ne regrette rien, je sais que tu cherches sans cesse à me protéger, mais tu ne pourras jamais me protéger complètement. Même quand nous serons mariés et que nous vivrons ensemble, nous aurons notre travail qui nous séparera à un moment où à un autre, nous ne pourrons être jamais totalement ensemble, il faut que tu t'y fasses. Tout ce je souhaite pour le moment, c'est que nous attrapions cet immonde salaud et que tu le foutes en prison pour qu'il y croupisse toute sa vie. D'accord ? Et si ma vue ne revient jamais, eh bien, j'apprendrai à vivre avec et j'apprendrai à me débrouiller toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Sauf la tienne.

Je monte la main de mon bras valide pour caresser son visage.

_Seigneur, je vous en supplie, faites qu'un jour prochain, je puisse à nouveau voir le visage de l'homme de j'aime..._

- Tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir, là, maintenant ?

- Non. Dis-moi...

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses, comme tu sais si bien le faire...

- Tempe, je t'aime tant...

Alors, nous échangeons un profond baiser passionné et nous nous séparons, essoufflés.

- Je t'aime aussi, Seeley...

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, je reviendrais demain. Je laisse la place à tes fouines.

- D'accord. A demain, mon amour.

- A demain...

Après un dernier baiser, il quitte la chambre.

- Ma chérie !

Angela ! Je sais qu'elle pleure.

- Oh mon Dieu, que j'aie eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte quand Booth m'a appelé !

_Moi aussi, Angela._

Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous échangeons en silence un moment de réconfort.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise près de mon lit.

- Ça va, après ce que j'ai vécu. Dis-moi, Ange, comment est Seeley ? Je l'ai senti très tendu.

- Et pour cause. Il est plein de colère envers ton agresseur. Quand il m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé, j'ai senti dans sa voix toute cette rage qui le ronge. Il m'a dit qu'il allait déployer tous les moyens possibles pour le retrouver rapidement, que ça ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il craignait pour ta vie. Il a très peur pour toi.

- Et moi, j'ai très peur pour lui. Rappelle-toi que lui aussi, il est visé. Seeley semble l'oublier.

- Je sais, ma chérie, je sais, mais fais-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est un ancien snipper... Zack et Hodgins sont là, mais l'infirmière ne veut pas qu'ils entrent. Elle dit que tu as besoin de repos, à cause du choc, ta tension était tombée à 8, tu étais toute pâle... Oh, je suis si contente que tu n'aie rien de grave.

Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue.

_Est-ce que je pleure ? C'est possible, je sens de l'humidité sur mes joues._

- Je reviendrai demain matin, repose-toi bien.

- Merci, Ange, merci d'être venue. A demain.

Elle quitte la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Je pousse un long soupir. Me voilà à nouveau seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital si froide et si iinhospitalière, malgré l'odeur et la présence des fleurs.

_Tiens, au fait, qui m'a apporté des fleurs ? Seeley ? Angela ?_

_Combien de personnes malades ou blessées sont mortes ici ?_

Mince, me voilà repartie, le spleen est de retour dans ma tête. Mon bras me fait mal.

Maintenant, je me souviens que je l'ai frappé, j'ai dû le toucher au visage, au nez, peut-être. Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors j'espère lui avoir fait très mal, comme il m'a fait mal.

Oh, si je pouvais le...

Il voulait que je souffre, il aime faire souffrir. Il est cruel.

J'ai sommeil. Ils ont dû me donner un calmant. Je sens que je m'endors. Ici, je suis en sécurité. Je ne risque rien. C'est l'hôpital.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__N'oubliez pas le petit clic, merci._


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou, c'est encore moi, avec un nouveau chapitre, le 12. Merci beaucoup, mes fidèles lectrices, pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques et motivantes. Continuez, je suis accro. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 12

J'ai très mal à la tête. Je suis allongée dans mon lit, Kathy vient de changer mes pansements. Elle m'a dit que le temps était couvert, mais chaud. Mes blessures ont l'air de bien cicatriser. Ce salaud m'a entaillé tout le bras droit et la cuisse droite, de belles entailles, bien profondes. Mon avant-bras gauche, celui qui l'a frappé au visage, a été touché dans l'action, mais ce sont des coupures superficielles. En fait, je ne souffre pas, ils ont dû me donner une tonne de calmants.

Kathy me demande si je veux écouter la télévision.

- Oui, allez-y, je lui réponds d'une voix neutre.

Ca me distraira et m'évitera d'avoir des idées noires. Elle zappe les chaînes jusqu'à ce que je choisisse une émission scientifique. Peut-être que je vais apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore.

_Sacrée Brennan, on ne te refera pas..._

J'écoute attentivement pendant une demi-heure et puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Angela. Puis une voix derrière elle :

- Bonjour, Tempérance.

Hodgins.

Ils sont là tous les deux. Mes collègues, mais surtout mes amis.

- Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! dit Hodgins en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu souffres beaucoup ? me demande Angela en m'entourant de ses bras à son tour.

- Ca va, Ange, j'ai des calmants.

- Bon, tant mieux. Zack et Camille te passent le bonjour et te souhaitent un bon rétablissement. Ils ne peuvent pas venir te voir, mais le coeur y est.

Nous discutons encore un peu, du travail au Jefferson qui est intense en ce moment, mettant Camille dans tous ses états, justement au moment où je suis hors jeu, d'eux deux qui comment à songer au mariage, de mon mariage avec Seeley qui risque d'être repoussé vu les évènements, etc etc...

Je leur demande si c'est eux qui m'ont fait envoyer des fleurs, mais ils me répondent que non. Puis ils s'en vont.

* * *

Je m'endors, je me réveille, je fais des cauchemars où je vois Seeley se faire tuer, ou moi qui me noie, cauchemars qui me laisse tremblante, en sueur. Alors, Kathy me redonne des calmants. Ca doit faire deux jours que je me débats dans du coton où les bruits sont assourdis. J'entends vaguement une voix qui me dit :

- On a apporté une corbeille de fruits pour vous.

_Des fruits ? _

Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, trop fatiguée.

_Quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce qu'il fait jour ou nuit ? _

J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je veux me réveiller, je veux me lever. Je veux m'en aller !

Je me sens complètement vidée. Envie de dormir. De dormir sans faire de cauchemars. Dormir.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus claire, bien mieux. Je veille à avoir l'air calme, je ne veux pas d'autres piqûres. Je soupçonne Kathy de prendre un malin plaisir à me piquer les fesses. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas une malade trop chiante, cette fois-ci, par rapport à ma précédente hospitalisation.

J'ai très soif, je bois beaucoup d'eau, je m'assois dans mon lit, puis dans le fauteuil. Et je replonge dans mes pensées plus ou moins blanches, plus ou moins noires.

_Secoue-toi, Tempérance, arrête de broyer du noir, ça n'arrangera pas les choses... hélas..._

J'ai la bouche sèche. Tiens, je mangerai bien un fruit, de ceux qu'on m'a envoyé. _Qui ça au fait ? Angela et Hodgins ? Seeley ?_

Penser à lui demander dès qu'il arrivera. Il me manque, j'ai hâte de le sentir contre moi et l'embrasser.

Je me lève du fauteuil, et à tatons, je cherche cette fameuse corbeille de fruits. Je la trouve sur un petit meuble, près de la fenêtre. Je m'apprête à croquer dans une pomme, enfin je pense que c'est une pomme, ça y ressemble en tout cas d'après la forme, quand j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

- Waouh, tu es debout, Tempe, ça fait plaisir. Comment vas-tu ?

Seeley. Mon coeur fait un bond de joie dans ma poitrine, j'ai le moral qui remonte en flèche. Il a décidément un sacré pouvoir de séduction sur moi. Il est adorable.

Je repose le fruit dans sa corbeille et me tourne vers lui.

- Bien mieux. Je veux sortir.

Il éclate de rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Là, je retrouve ma Bones en pleine forme. C'est peut-être un peu tôt, non ? Tu es encore très pâle.

Il me prend dans ses bras et nous échangeons un long baiser, il caresse mon dos et ma nuque. Il sent bon. J'aime l'odeur de son eau de toilette. Sexy, comme lui.

- Seeley, je veux rentrer à la maison, dis-je en nous séparant, essouflée par notre baiser.

- Toujours aussi tétue, à ce que je vois ! Vois ça avec ton médecin.

- Oui, il doit passer me voir aujourd'hui d'après Kathy. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu fais attention à toi et que tu es prudent. N'oublie pas que le tueur en a après toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prudent, répond-il en posant un petit baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

J'espère qu'il me dit la vérité.

- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'a fait livrer une corbeille de fruits ?

- Une corbeille de fruits ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'hier, pendant que je dormais, Kathy a apporté cette corbeille de fruits en disant qu'on venait de la livrer. Comme j'étais fatiguée, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Et là, je m'apprêtais à manger une pomme quand tu es arrivé.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas qui te l'a fait livrer ?

- Non, je lui réponds en reprenant le fruit que je porte aussitôt à ma bouche.

Je salive déjà à l'idée de croquer dans une belle pomme bien juteuse. Je crève de soif. Mais je sens soudain la main de Seeley bloquer la mienne alors que j'ai déjà mes lèvres sur le fruit.

- Non, laisse ça, Tempe ! Ne la mange pas !

Il m'arrache littéralement la pomme des mains.

- Mais... enfin, Seeley... pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je la mange ?

- Parce que nous ne savons pas d'où elle vient, il vaut mieux se méfier. Je...

A cet instant, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

- Alors, Dr Brennan, est-ce que nous allons mieux, aujourd'hui ?

Le Dr Mittchel.

- Je veux sortir, je lui réponds aussitôt.

Comme Seeley un peu plus tôt, il éclate de rire.

- Ah, je vous reconnais bien là, Dr Brennan. Mais avant d'envisager une sortie, je voudrais vous examiner.

- Ses blessures ont bien cicatrisées, Docteur.

Kathy. Fidèle comme un bon toutou à son médecin préféré.

- Bien, parfait. Je vais jeter un oeil, si vous le voulez bien.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je sens qu'il m'examine attentivement, ses mains palpent mon corps, mes blessures, m'arrachant quelques petites grimaces de douleur.

- Hé bien, tout ça me semble parfait. Effectivement, c'est en bonne voie de guérison. Maintenant, Dr Brennan, je voudrais examiner vos yeux.

Il me fait assesoir sur le bord du lit.

- J'ai souvent très mal à la tête, Dr Mittchel.

- Je pense que c'est normal, ce sont les séquelles de votre commotion. Je vais vous donner un traitement contre ces douleurs. Bien. Ouvrez bien grand vos beaux yeux gris, je vais passer une lumière devant vos rétines et vous me dites si vous voyez une lueur, d'accord.

- D'accord.

- Je commence.

J'attends patiemment que quelque chose se passe, mais rien. Rien de rien. Pas la moindre petite lueur. Oh, attendez... J'ai rêvé ou je viens de voir un petit quelque chose, une minuscule petite lueur, infime.

- Docteur, je crois que je viens de voir un tout petit quelque chose, je ne sais pas si c'est une lueur, c'était tellement microscopique.

J'ai dit ça d'une voix tremblante. _Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que..._

- Tempérance..., murmure Seeley, tout à côté de moi, c'est génial.

- Ne nous emballons pas, dit le Dr Mittchel. Je vais recommencer et vous me dites si vous revoyez cette minuscule lueur, Dr Brennan. Attention, je commence.

_Docteur « Rabatjoie »_, je pense.

J'attends et soudain, à nouveau, cette toute petite lueur, comme un minuscule flash.

- Ca a recommencé, Docteur ! je m'écrie, soudain excitée.

- Hé bien, je peux vous dire que vos yeux ont fait un très léger progrès, Dr Brennan. Je pense avoir un petit espoir concernant le recouvrement de votre vue. Mais attention, ça va être long, très long, il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience. Votre vue ne va pas revenir comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. D'accord ?

- Je serai patiente, Docteur, je vous le promets, je suis tellement heureuse.

Seeley, à côté de moi, prend ma main et la serre. Je resserre mes doigts autour des siens. Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

- Parfait. Comme tout va bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas de l'hôpital, Dr Brennan, si toutefois, vous prenez soin de vous. Je vais prolonger votre arrêt de travail, il vous faut du repos et nous allons nous occuper sérieusement de la rééducation de vos yeux. On est d'accord ?

- On est d'accord, Dr Mittchel.

- Très bien. Je programme votre sortie pour demain après-midi. Je vous commande un taxi ?

- Non, Docteur, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Seeley en prenant la parole. Je serai là pour la ramener à la maison.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Dr Brennan, faites bien attention à vous.

- Oui, Dr Mittchel, je vous le promets.

- J'y veillerai, ajoute Seeley. Oh, Kathy, un petit renseignement avant que vous ne partiez. Qui a livré hier des fruits au Dr Brennan ?

- Un livreur, agent Booth, un simple livreur. Comme le Dr Brennan dormait, j'ai signé le bon de livraison à sa place.

- Y avait-il une petite carte avec cette corbeille de fruits ?

- Non, rien du tout, sinon je l'aurais laissé dedans et je l'aurais signalé au Dr Brennan.

- A quoi ressemblait ce livreur ?

- A un livreur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, comme tous les livreurs.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier chez lui ?

- Non, rien.

- Bien, je vous remercie.

Dès que le Dr. Mittchel et Kathy sont sortis, je me précipite dans les bras de Seeley, tellement surprise de la façon qu'a pris la tournure de ma cécité. J'allai enfin revoir la lumière du soleil, un jour lointain, mais un jour quand même.

- Seeley, si ça pouvait être vrai que ma vue revienne, je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

- Et moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est formidable, Tempe, je suis fier de toi.

Alors, nous échangeons un baiser plein de promesses d'un avenir moins sombre que prévu.

* * *

20H00. Seeley est parti en emportant avec lui la fameuse corbeille de fruits. Il dit qu'il va la faire analyser, au cas où les fruits auraient été empoisonnés. Donc, je reste sur ma faim de fruits juteux. Par malchance, il n'y avait pas de fruit sur mon plateau, ce soir, juste un misérable gâteau sec. Que j'ai mangé quand même. Mon appétit est revenu.

Seeley va également faire envoyer un garde pour garder ma chambre, on ne sait jamais.

Plus personne depuis cet après-midi. Le calme. Je suis tranquille. Je révasse. Je m'imagine que je suis aux Caraïbes, allongée sur une plage de sable fin, que je sens la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau bronzée, et que j'entends le bruit des vagues s'écraser doucement sur la plage. Il y a un voilier blanc qui se balance au large et une odeur de langoustes grillées... Tiens, je boirai bien un bon cocktail. Allez, hop, un cocktail glacé dans une main, un bon livre dans l'autre. Humm, ça fait du bien... Chaleur écrasante, sieste, loin, très loin de Washington et de mon tueur. Et puis Seeley qui s'allonge à côté de moi, tout mouillé d'eau de mer, qui m'asperge de gouttes salées froides pour me faire enrager, puis qui m'embrasse passionnément tout en me caressant, et puis l'amour sur le sable fin et chaud... JE VEUX RESTER AUX CARAIBES !!!

Le problème, c'est que ça ne marche pas. Le soleil ne me réchauffe pas, je n'entends pas le bruit des vagues, mais celui du monitor sur la table de nuit, pas de Seeley pour me faire l'amour tendrement, et le cocktail se réduit à trois pillules avec de l'eau tiède toutes les deux heures.

Impossible de rester aux Caraîbes, je rumine : le tueur m'a-t-il fait livrer des fruits empoisonnés ? Où est-ce même lui en personne qui est venu les apporter directement à l'hôpital ? Donc, si c'est lui, il sait où je me trouve, il peut venir jusque dans ma chambre pendant que je dors, pour me tuer.

Seeley a eu raison de poster un garde devant ma chambre.

Je m'endors, un peu plus tranquilisée.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Hop, un petit clic pour moi..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à toutes et tous et bon week-end ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Continuez comme ça, j'adore vous lire ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, le 13. _

_**Attention :**__ chapitre contenant du NC-17 !_

_Bonne lecture. Bises._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 13

Mardi après-midi. J'achève de me coiffer. Kathy vient de me refaire mes pansements, je suis habillée, je suis prête.

- Vous êtes belle comme un cœur, Dr. Brennan ! L'agent Booth va être très content de vous récupérer.

- Merci, Kathy.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil en arrivant que Seeley arrive. Je suis impatiente de le retrouver et de rentrer à la maison avec lui.

La nuit dernière, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi tellement j'étais excitée par le fait que ma vue revenait lentement et de tout ce que j'allai pouvoir faire ou refaire quand je verrai de nouveau clair. Je fais déjà des tas de projets dans l'avenir. Bon, je sais que je ne reverrais pas tout de suite, que ça sera long, très long, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, un peu déçue quand même, j'aimerai que ça aille vite, mais je prendrai mon mal en patience. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais désormais, j'envisage l'avenir sous un autre angle.

- Il est 14H00, il va arriver, ajoute Kathy en me serrant gentiment les mains.

Je décide qu'après tout, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça.

- Et j'espère que je ne vous reverrai pas avant longtemps ! ajoute-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaie de rendre dure.

Moi aussi. Encore que ce bref séjour n'ait pas été désagréable... Je me suis reposée, malgré toutes les questions qui me rongent, et puis, de savoir qu'un agent veillait devant ma porte, c'était quand même tranquillisant. En parlant de tranquillisants, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'en faire ingurgiter. Quelle idiotie ! Je n'arrête pas de dormir. Je veux être au top pour mes retrouvailles avec Seeley, retrouvailles que je voulais brûlantes et ardentes.

Des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre.

- Tu as vraiment bonne mine ! s'exclame Angela en me serrant dans ses bras. Hodgins nous attend en bas.

_Angela ? Mais où est Seeley ?_

Encore une fois, mon cœur s'emballe et de sombres pensées envahissent aussitôt mon esprit un tantinet stressé en ce moment. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

- Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Seeley ?

Sans répondre à ma question, Angela empoigne le fauteuil roulant où Kathy m'a forcé à m'asseoir et le roule jusqu'à l'ascenseur en me commentant les dernières nouvelles du Jefferson. J'ai l'impression d'être un coureur automobile qui retrouve la piste après un bref repos à l'étape.

- Angela, tu veux bien arrêter de parler et me dire où est Seeley, et pourquoi il est pas venu me chercher comme c'était prévu ?

Je crois bien que j'ai crié sur ma meilleure amie. Une première.

- Oh, désolée, ma chérie ! J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de te récupérer que je ne t'ai pas donné la raison de ma présence à la place de celle de Booth. Apparemment, le FBI serait la piste de votre tueur.

Nouveau sursaut de mon pauvre cœur. S'il continue, il va demander grâce bientôt.

- Angela ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

Là, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

Calme-toi, Tempérance, il y a sûrement une très bonne raison, autre que celle que Seeley est pu se faire tirer dessus à nouveau.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous signale qu'il est arrivé et nous entrons dedans.

- Raconte-moi ça, tu veux bien ?

Je cherche à me lever du fauteuil roulant, mais Angela m'en empêche d'une main ferme sur mon épaule.

- Calme-toi, Brennan, tu veux bien ? Je ne sais rien de plus. Booth m'a appelé rapidement pour me demander d'aller te chercher à sa place. Il était désolé, il aurait aimé être là, mais c'était impossible, bla bla bla... Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait et t'embrassait très fort. Il te retrouve chez toi ce soir.

Je suis déçue qu'il ne soit pas là. Pas que je sois mécontente qu'Angela me ramène à la maison, non, mais bon, j'étais si excitée à l'idée de retrouver Seeley.

Bon. Faudra faire avec. Ma meilleure amie continue à jacasser.

- Ah, je me souviens d'une chose que Booth m'a dit : comme le tueur avait une clé pour entrer chez toi, il a fait changé la serrure de ton appartement, il te donnera les nouvelles clés ce soir. Il est sur une piste, parce que le tueur aurait laissé une empreinte sur la table de la cuisine quand il a cassé le carreau de la fenêtre pour s'enfuir.

L'ascenseur s'arrête avec une petite secousse. Angela me pousse dehors, j'entends des gens qui parlent, des odeurs d'hôpital, de sonneries de téléphone.

Une empreinte ? Mon agresseur aurait laissé une empreinte quand il a touché la table... Il aurait été assez perturbé pour faire ça ? Ou bien est-ce une fausse empreinte laissée là exprès ? Tout est possible.

- Bonjour, Tempérance ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme

Hodgins.

- Oui, je me sens bien mieux, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Je peux enfin me lever de ce maudit fauteuil roulant et Angela prend mon bras pour me guider au-dehors. Il fait chaud, le soleil tape. Ça me fait un bien fou après être restée enfermée dans ma chambre, à dormir sans cesse.

Je monte dans le break d'Hodgins, la porte claque.

Démarrage. Retour à la maison.

Je n'y entre pas sans une certaine appréhension. Mon appartement ne me semble plus sûr, et souillé. Il suinte le danger et la malfaisance. Angela me guide dans le salon et je m'assois dans le canapé. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Je vais nous préparer une bonne tasse de café, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Hodgins s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Et voilà, Tempérance, j'espère que tout va bien se passer maintenant. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, fais confiance à Booth.

- Oh, je lui fais confiance, Jack, plus têtu que lui, tu meurs.

- Il fait ça pour toi, Brennan, pour vous deux.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il était vraiment en rage, l'autre jour. Mais je l'étais aussi quand il a essayé de tuer Seeley.

- Qui ne le serait pas quand un tueur veut assassiner ta future femme ou ton futur mari. Ce type est un salaud et s'il avait fait à Angela ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurai la rage, comme Booth.

Angela revient avec le café et nous buvons notre boisson chaude tout en discutant d'autres choses, histoire de changer de sujet de conversation. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et ne plus penser au pire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'en vont car ils ont rendez-vous avec Camille pour une réunion de travail.

- A bientôt, ma chérie, prends soin de toi. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Jour et nuit.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, Ange, Seeley va bientôt arriver. Il sera là pour m'aider.

- Cool ! Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux, et surtout, n'ouvre à personne d'autre qu'à lui, OK ?

- OK, chef !

* * *

Je suis à peine installée depuis une heure dans le salon à essayer de me convaincre de faire un petit somme, moi qui n'arrêtais pas de dormir à l'hôpital, là, chez moi, je n'y arrive plus, qu'on sonne à la porte. Je m'y dirige aussitôt, un peu tremblante. J'ai l'angoisse que le tueur soit de retour. Je colle mon oreille à la porte.

- Qui est là ? je demande d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tempérance, c'est moi, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Seeley. Enfin.

J'entends un bruit de clé, puis la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement et qui se referme tout aussitôt. Mon cœur s'affole car je n'entends plus rien pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain, deux bras musclés m'attirent contre un torse et des lèvres chaudes s'emparent des miennes.

Seeley. Car c'est bien lui, j'en suis certaine. Je reconnais sa façon d'embrasser. Alors je m'abandonne à son étreinte avec un grand soupir. Il dévore mes lèvres.

- Seeley, j'étais inquiète, où étais-tu... je...

- Chuuuttt... tais-toi... je répondrais à tes questions, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons mieux à faire...

Je sens qu'il me soulève dans ses bras et tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il m'emmène vers la chambre à coucher. Là, il me dépose doucement sur le lit et approfondit le baiser. Je gémis sous sa douce torture et je sens une vague d'excitation monter lentement, mais délicieusement, en moi. Je glisse mes mains dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Nos langues entament un long ballet érotique.

Ses mains commencent à courir sur mon corps, me provoquant de délicieux frissons. Il sait exactement où les poser aux endroits stratégiques pour me faire gémir.

- Seeley, je...

- Chuutt, Bones... Tais-toi et profite..., murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Alors je me tais et je fais ce qu'il a dit : je profite de l'instant présent. Je me détends et, à partir de ce moment-là, c'est le nirvana. Ses lèvres et ses mains sont partout à la fois sur moi. Je me cambre sous son corps, soumise à son désir et à ses mains. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser partout, il retire mes vêtements un à un, laissant une traînée de feu sur ma peau à l'endroit où ses mains chaudes et viriles sont passées. Ça y est, je suis complètement nue devant lui.

Ivre de désir, je renverse la tête et pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Je pose mes mains sur le torse de Seeley et, à tâtons, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais je trouve ça trop long et, impatiente, je prends à deux mains les bords du vêtement et tire brusquement dessus. J'entends un craquement et je devine que tous les boutons ont sautés. Tant pis. J'ai trop envie de caresser son torse musclé. Puis je me redresse et j'y pose mes lèvres.

A son tour, il gémit et me mord le lobe de l'oreille. Ça m'électrise complètement. J'adore quand il fait ça et il le sait, il ne se gène pas pour en abuser. Je griffe son dos et me colle davantage à lui. Mon souffle s'accélère, j'ai une terrible envie de lui. De lui en moi.

- Seeley, prends-moi... maintenant... par pitié...

Je le sens tendu à l'extrême et je crois qu'il n'attendait que mon feu vert. Alors, après lui avoir retiré sa chemise, sa ceinture, ouvert sa braguette et descendu pantalon et boxer que je l'ai entendu envoyer valser par-dessus le lit, il me renverse sur le lit dans un grognement de bête, écarte mes jambes et entre en moi d'un seul coup de rein.

Le plaisir est tel que, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir aussitôt. Mais Seeley doit le sentir car il freine aussitôt ses à-coups afin de me permettre de reprendre le contrôle de mon plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et me resserre autour de lui, mes jambes sur ses hanches, j'épouse son sexe à la perfection. Nous commençons à bouger en cadence, doucement, appréciant chacun le sexe de l'autre, puis n'y tenant plus, nous accélérons en même temps notre cadence.

Je me rapproche de Seeley afin d'être encore plus proche de lui, de le sentir en moi au plus près. Nos deux corps ne font plus qu'un. Je me cramponne à ses épaules, à son dos en sueur et je glisse ma tête dans son cou.

- Je t'aime... je t'aime, Seeley... Oui, encore, encore...

Je pose des baisers brûlants sur sa peau et j'entends un grognement rauque dans sa gorge. Il est au bord du précipice et moi aussi, mais nous tentons le garder le rythme un peu plus longtemps. C'est tellement bon que je voudrais que ça dure toujours.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi..., murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Mais tout plaisir a une fin et le nôtre explose en même temps. Je plante mes ongles dans sa peau et je pousse un hurlement de plaisir qui monte du plus profond de mon ventre. Je me cambre contre lui tandis qu'il pousse un cri à son tour. Notre orgasme est monstrueux et interminable.

Puis nous retombons sur le matelas, en sueur, épuisés, mais heureux.

- Oh, Tempe, je t'aime tant..., dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après une bonne douche prise tous les deux ensembles et qui avait dérivé vers une nouvelle séance d'amour, nous sommes installés dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de déguster une pizza que nous avons fait livrée. La télé marche en fond sonore. Je me sens bien, repue d'amour, rassurée et heureuse, protégée dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Confiante en l'avenir, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à mon amour pour Seeley, notre mariage, au recouvrement de ma vue et à notre futur enfant.

- Au fait, Seeley, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander, mais tu as fait comment avec Parker ? Nous devions l'avoir avec nous le week-end dernier.

- Hé bien, j'ai appelé Rebecca et je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait. Elle a très bien compris et elle a gardé Parker.

- Il n'a pas été trop déçu ?

- Je lui ai parlé au téléphone, je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un accident et que nous ne pouvions le prendre avec nous ce week-end. Il était très triste pour toi. Je lui ai également expliqué que pour l'instant nous avions quelques petits ennuis et que nous ne pourrions pas le prendre avec nous avant quelques temps, le temps de régler ces problèmes.

- Je suis désolée, Seeley, que tu ne puisses pas avoir ton fils avec toi.

- Je préfère le savoir avec sa mère, à l'abri, dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux, qu'avec nous qui risquons trop souvent notre vie en ce moment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit blessé par notre faute ou que le tueur s'en prenne à lui.

- Oui, tu as raison. Nous rattraperons le temps perdu plus tard.

- Oui. Si tu t'en sens la force, nous l'emmènerons à Dysneyland.

- OK ! Je suis partante !

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Seeley reprit :

- Tempe, tu te souviens du colis qui est arrivé à l'hôpital ?

Si je ne m'en souvenais pas, c'est que j'aurai été lobotomisée.

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Bien. L'agent Mendoza, un de mes collègues, est allé le porter à notre laboratoire de toxicologie pour demander qu'on analyse les fruits.

- Et alors ? je demande en me redressant, attentive à sa réponse.

- Et bien, les fruits étaient sains. Pas de poison à l'intérieur. Nous avons fait fausse route.

- TU as fait fausse route. Moi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être empoisonnés. C'est toi qui as pensé à ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais prudence est mère de sureté, comme dit le proverbe.

- Alors, le résultat est que nous ne savons toujours pas qui m'a envoyé ces fruits.

- Non, nous n'en savons toujours rien.

- Angela m'a dit que le labo avait trouvé une empreinte sur la table de ma cuisine ? je lui demande en me réinstallant entre ses bras.

- Oui, une énorme erreur de sa part. Nous avons fait des recherches dans le fichier central et là, bingo ! Nous avons trouvé l'identité de l'homme qui a tenté de te tuer !

A nouveau, je me redresse.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- Chérie, nous avions mieux à faire avant, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- C'est un certain Keith Freeman, trente-cinq ans, qui...

Je sursaute et cette fois, je me redresse complètement hors de ses bras.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

J'ai pratiquement hurler.

- Waouh, Tempe, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de hurler comme ça ?

- Répète-moi le nom, Seeley, vite !

- Keith Freeman. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Mon cœur manque un battement et ma respiration s'arrête dans ma gorge. J'ai un hoquet de stupeur. Keith ! Keith Freeman !

- Tempérance, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle..., dit Seeley en posant une main sur mon bras.

- Ça va, ça va..., je lui réponds tout en retrouvant difficilement mon souffle.

- Je te repose la question : tu connais cet homme ?

- Oui..., je lui réponds en avalant difficilement ma salive. C'est... c'est un ex à moi.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__N'oubliez pas le petit clic, là, tout en bas, merci._


	14. Chapter 14

_Mes fidèles lectrices, bonjour ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez : MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir, comme toujours. Vous êtes géniales, et surtout, continuez ! Voici le chapitre 14. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 14

Je me sens toute molle, anéantie par la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, l'autre jour ? s'exclame Seeley. Ce type est encore amoureux de toi et par jalousie, il veut nous faire la peau ! Parle-moi de lui.

Je m'assois à l'autre bout du canapé, je relève mes jambes sous moi. J'avale ma salive difficlement.

- J'ai connu Keith Freeman, il y a 6 ans. C'était un médecin légiste avec qui je travaillais de temps à autre. Je l'aidais dans des autopsies un peu particulières, surtout sur des corps en grande décomposition. Un peu ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui. Au fil des jours, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avions beaucoup de points en commun et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Puis il y a eu plus que de l'amitié et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

- Comment se comportait-il avec toi ?

- Justement, c'est là que tout a commencé à changer. Tant que nous étions de simples collègues et amis, tout se passait bien. Il était gentil, prévenant, nous riions beaucoup. Du jour où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il a commencé à changer. Il est devenu très... possessif, très jaloux. Il voulait tout connaître de mes déplacements, me téléphonais sans arrêt pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit derrière moi, à me reprocher de le laisser seul. Ce que je niais, bien entendu. Je l'aimais beaucoup et ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes valeurs que moi.

Je pousse un grand soupir.

- Je ne pensais pas que j'étais en train de mettre le pied dans un engrenage infernal. Plus les jours passaient, plus il devenait agressif, de plus en plus jaloux. Dès qu'il voyait un autre homme me parler, il fondait sur lui et l'agressait verbalement. Un jour, il a même été plus loin : il a carrément foutu un coup de poing à un confrère qui me serrait dans ses bras et m'embrassait sur la joue. Il a cru qu'il m'embrassait sur les lèvres. Il lui a cassé un bras. Après coup, il s'est excusé auprès de moi, mais pour moi, notre histoire était terminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand tu lui a dis ?

- Il m'a supplié de lui redonner une chance, il en est même venu à se mettre à genoux. Je détestais ça. Alors je me suis dit qu'il avait droit à une deuxième chance, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, peut-être pas d'amour, mais je l'appréciais. J'ai donc accepté et nous sommes ressortis ensemble.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Ça a été pire qu'avant. Le moindre homme qui me parlait, si j'avais la malchance que Keith soit avec moi, il se précipitait sur lui pour l'injurier. Il devenait grossier, il hurlait, il disait que je lui appartenais, à lui et rien qu'à lui, que les autres hommes me souillaient de leurs mains. Un jour, il a levé la main sur moi et m'a giflé, parce que je lui avais demandé de se calmer et qu'il avait tort de se comporter ainsi.

A ce souvenir, mon corps frissonne de peur.

- Alors j'ai pris peur et j'ai décidé de le quitter une bonne fois pour toutes. Il m'a refait la même scène, mais cette fois-là, je n'ai pas cédé. Il s'est même mis à pleurer. Il était... pitoyable. Alors je lui ai dit ma façon de penser et je l'ai planté là. Après ça, il a continué à me téléphoner, à m'envoyer des email, mais je ne lui répondais pas. Et puis un jour, il a cessé ses tentatives et je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. J'ai enfin pu commencer à souffler.

- Il préparait sa vengeance. Et maintenant, il cherche à te tuer.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Pour te faire payer cher le fait que tu l'ais quitté. Et je pense qu'il veut me tuer parce que je suis l'homme avec qui tu vas te marier. Il a dû l'apprendre parce qu'il doit continuer à te surveiller et voilà. Je suis sûr et certain que c'est lui.

- Je ne sais pas s'il irait jusque là. Jusqu'à me tuer parce que je suis avec toi.

- D'après ce que tu m'as décrit de lui, je dirais que c'est un compulsif hyper jaloux, il est d'une possessivité extrême. Il te veut, donc, il doit m'éliminer parce que je t'ai souillée, enfin d'après ce qu'il dit. Tu devrais parler de lui à Sweets, voir ce qu'il en pense.

A ce moment-là, le portable de Seeley se met à sonner.

- Booth.

Il écoute son interlocuteur quelques instants.

- OK, merci. Faites-moi un rapport détaillé.

Puis il raccroche.

- L'équipe du FBI a fouillé son appartement, il en est parti, bien entendu, et devine ce qu'ils y ont trouvé : tout un pan de mur rempli de photos de toi, de moi, de nous deux lors de nos enquêtes, lacérées avec un scalpel. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais ce type t'en veut vraiment à mort. Il nous en veut vraiment.

Sa voix est rauque de colère, je sens qu'il est inquiet et qu'il craint pour ma vie. Moi, je crains pour la sienne. Mais je le comprends : découvrir qu'un cinglé soupçonné de tentative de meurtre sur civil et sur agent fédéral gambade, libre, dans toute la ville.

Évidemment, un type capable de casser le bras à un autre homme peut très bien me découper au scalpel... On dirait que le mystère est en bonne voie de résolution... Keith m'a tout l'air désigné comme coupable.

- Je vais demander un mandat d'amener contre Keith Freeman. Je vais faire mettre des barrages sur toutes les routes, prévenir les aéroports et les gares.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Puis il raccroche et je l'entends se lever du canapé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Je veux que tu ailles t'installer chez ton père quelques temps.

- Quoi ? Mais... il n'est pas au courant de ce qui m'arrive et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache !

- Tempe, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Ton accident a été médiatisé dans tout le pays ! N'oublie pas que tu es un écrivain célèbre ! Ton père a été le premier à prendre de tes nouvelles quand nous avons été hospitalisés. Une fois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, il m'a appelé tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles de ta santé. Alors, pour être au courant de ton état, il l'est !

- Alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais appelée, quand je suis sortie du coma ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu la tête d'un journaliste ?

- Parce que nous avons tout fait pour te protéger de ces gens-là.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir.

- Tempérance, tu es en danger ! Max pourra te protéger, tu sais très bien qu'il en est tout à fait capable.

Seeley me prend les mains et me force à me lever du canapé.

_Allez chez Max ? Oui. Non. Au fond, pourquoi pas ? _

Apparemment, il se préoccupe de ma santé, je compte pour lui... et il compte pour moi. Il a quitté la prison maintenant qu'il a été innocenté Je pourrais discuter avec lui... parler de maman, tranquillement, en savoir un peu plus...

Avec lui, je serai en sureté. Loin de tout ça. Mais aussi loin de Seeley.

Mon père me protègera. Sweets a dit au procès que Max Keenann était capable de tuer pour sauver ses enfants.

- Tempe, tu es d'accord ?

La voix impatiente de Seeley me sort de mes pensées.

- Mais tu es en danger aussi, Seeley ! Viens avec moi !

- Mon amour, tu es aveugle, tu ne verras pas arriver le danger. Moi, je vois parfaitement clair, je pourrais me défendre, c'est mon métier et c'est aussi mon enquête. Je dois rester.

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi... j'ai... j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir...

J'ai un sanglot dans la voix. Seeley m'attire contre lui et je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine.

- Je te promets que tout ira bien, dit-il en frottant mon dos d'une main apaisante. Il faut en finir avec cette histoire, et vite. Elle dure depuis trop longtemps. Keith Freeman ne va pas te lâcher comme ça. Il faut que je l'arrête, et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons enfin tranquilles. Je serai prudent, Tempe, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie alors que je m'apprête à épouser la plus belle aveugle du monde.

J'ai un rire entrecoupé d'un sanglot.

- Arrête de me faire du charme, OK ?

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Il a gagné.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Très bien. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je vais appeler Max.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne après avoir posé un baiser sur mon front, je me rassois sur le bord du canapé, la tête dans les mains. Je suis atterrée. Au lieu d'être heureuse d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel, car l'arrestation de Keith n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, je me sens déprimée. Tout ça est horrible.

* * *

_Quelle heure est-il ? _

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens. Impossible de fermer l'œil. A côté de moi, Seeley est agité, lui aussi, je devine qu'il rêve.

Il m'emmène chez Max demain matin, à la première heure. Il voulait m'y déposer dès ce soir, mais j'ai refusé. J'avais besoin de préparer quelques affaires à emporter dans mon sac de voyage. Seeley m'a aidé et le sac est prêt.

Mon père habite à l'autre bout de Washington, en banlieue, dans un petit appartement. Il dispose d'une chambre d'amis dont je pourrais disposer.

Quand Seeley l'a appelé hier soir et qu'il lui a raconté toute l'histoire, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant et a accepté immédiatement de m'accueillir, le temps nécessaire pour que cette histoire soit définitivement résolue.

Je suis sûre que je vais avoir droit à la tirade habituelle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je suis pourtant ton père... bla bla bla...

_Pourquoi Keith veut-il me tuer ? Parce que j'ai rompu avec lui, il y a six ans ? _

C'est complètement stupide ! Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours, je ne suis certainement pas la seule femme à rompre avec un homme. Et tous les ex-petits amis ne cherchent pas à tuer leurs ex-petites amies sous prétexte qu'elles ont rompus avec eux.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a autre chose.

* * *

7H00 du matin. Nous roulons en silence. Seeley met la radio, du rap bruyant. J'aime bien le rap depuis cette affaire que nous avons eu au début de notre partenariat. Bon, je ne comprends pas trop les paroles, mais malgré ma fatigue, ça me donne envie de secouer la tête au rythme de la musique.

Arrêt.

- Tempe, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher des cafés et de quoi manger.

- Je t'attends.

Seeley descend du SUV. Nous sommes partis tôt ce matin et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre notre petit déjeuner. C'est vrai que j'ai faim et j'ai tendance à m'endormir. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de toute la nuit. Je me suis un peu assoupie vers le matin, juste au moment où Seeley m'a réveillée. Donc, un café me fera le plus grand bien.

La portière du SUV s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Tiens, Tempérance, un sac de petits pains et un bon café bien chaud pour ma jolie partenaire !

Je souris tandis qu'il glisse le gobelet de café dans mes mains et le petit sac de pains tous chauds que je pose sur mes genoux. Ça sent délicieusement bon et mon estomac gronde de faim.

- Hop, c'est reparti ! dit Seeley en redémarrant.

Je déguste mon café et un petit pain. Seeley boit son café tout en conduisant et il grignote son petit pain. Je trouve le trajet long. Où est l'appartement de Max ? Au fin fond de la cambrousse ?

- Nom de Dieu ! hurle soudain Seeley.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Nooon !

Mon cœur s'accélère, pris de panique. Grand coup de frein, la voiture se déporte. Je suis projetée en avant, je sens le café se renverser sur mon jeans, quelque chose me heurte violemment la tête et tout devient noir.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__N'oubliez pas mon petit clic..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews, mes chères lectrices. Je suis hyper contente que ma fic continue à vous passionner ainsi. Alors, voici le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 15

J'ai mal au crâne. Impression d'avoir la tête qui a doublé de volume et qui va éclater. Je meurs de soif, j'ai la bouche pâteuse.

_Où suis-je ?_

Assise, on dirait. Dans un fauteuil. J'entends un robinet qui goutte.

L'accident.

Ça ne devait pas être très grave puisque je ne suis pas à l'hôpital. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'hôpital, sinon je serais allongée dans un lit et ça sentirait l'antiseptique.

_Où est Seeley ?_

- Seeley ? j'appelle doucement.

J'écoute. Rien. Pas de réponse. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'entendre comme une respiration, comme quelqu'un qui a du mal à respirer.

- Seeley ? j'appelle à nouveau.

Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai dû rêver.

Mon mal de crâne augmente de seconde en seconde, je dois avoir une énorme bosse derrière la tête, là où ça tape. Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner à boire. Ou me parler. M'expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

Je respire une odeur de bois. On dirait que je suis dans une maison en bois.

_Un chalet ? Qu'est-ce que je ficherais dans un chalet ? _

Mon père habite dans un appartement moderne. Et puis, si j'étais chez lui, il y aurait du bruit.

Seeley et moi étions sur la route pour aller chez Max. Et il y a eu l'accident. Des personnes nous ont peut-être recueillis. Des gens très silencieux alors.

_Ou alors je suis la seule survivante ?_

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Je me lève lentement du fauteuil et j'avance, les mains en avant. Un mur. Je recule et je repars dans l'autre sens. Encore un mur. Une petite pièce. Sans meubles, on dirait.

Oh mon Dieu... Une douleur lancinante vient d'apparaître derrière mes yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'applique un fer rouge sur les globes. Et puis un flash. Comme les flashs des appareils photo. Je frotte mes yeux, ils me brûlent, c'est horrible. Puis plus rien.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Soudain, je sens une main qui enserre violemment mon cou et me bloque la nuque, me poussant brutalement contre un des murs. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je suis bloquée par cette main qui a la puissance d'un étau, je ne peux plus faire aucun geste. Paralysée. Je manque d'air, j'ouvre la bouche pour respirer. Alors, je sens quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Un verre, de l'eau. Oh, merci... Je bois longuement, l'eau a un goût dégueulasse, mais ça me fait du bien quand même. Je me sens si fatiguée. Je voudrais qu'on m'explique...

Et ce mal de tête qui enfle... enfle...

Je voudrais voir clair. _Pourquoi je ne vois pas clair ?_ Je bats des paupières, dans l'espoir d'un autre flash de lumière, mais pas de flash, pas de lumière. Toujours cette noirceur. J'en ai marre.

Soif, toujours aussi soif. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des lèvres énormes. On m'a donné à boire. Qui, je ne sais pas.

L'accident. Je ne vois pas clair parce que je suis aveugle. Idiote.

J'appelle... _Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Mais personne ne se manifeste. Je suis de nouveau assise dans le fauteuil. J'ai mal à la nuque, elle est toute raide. J'ai dû m'endormir. Je voudrais m'allonger. J'ai bu et je me suis endormie.

_Et Seeley ? Il n'est pas là ? _

Oh, mon Dieu... Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... qu'il ne soit pas...

Non. Pas ce mot terrible. Non. Rester positive. Seeley est vivant. Vivant. Vivant. Je me rabâche le mot jusqu'à y croire fermement.

Et ce mal de tête qui ne s'arrête pas. Plus je m'énerve, plus il augmente. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Seeley est peut-être blessé, il gît peut-être par terre à mes pieds, à moitié mort... Je dois le chercher... Je dois le trouver.

Je me lève à nouveau, je me mets à quatre pattes et j'avance lentement, tâtonnant le sol, du parquet, à la recherche de Seeley. Encore le mur. Je tourne à droite : le mur. Je tourne à gauche : le mur. Que des murs autour de moi et pas de Seeley agonisant sur le sol. Tant mieux, dans un sens.

Je me remets debout. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Un grand froid m'envahit. Je viens soudain de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible. Je suis chez lui, je suis chez Keith.

Il m'a kidnappée.

Il a provoqué un accident et il m'a kidnappée. Et ça veut dire que Seeley est mort. Autrement, il serait déjà là, pour me protéger et pour me sauver.

Je déraille. Non, je ne déraille pas... Si je déraille, où est-ce qu'est Seeley ?

Mon père va s'inquiéter en ne nous voyant pas arriver. Il va téléphoner partout. On va faire des recherches. On va venir. C'est juste une question de temps.

_Qui m'a fait boire ce verre d'eau ?_

Je me suis endormie après l'avoir bu, on m'a droguée, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ?_ A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai aucune envie de connaître la réponse.

- Tempérance ?

Keith ! La voix de Keith ! J'ai tellement eu peur que j'ai percuté le mur derrière moi. Je me suis fait mal au bras et à la tête. Et à nouveau, un autre flash lumineux. Encore plus lumineux que l'autre.

_Se pourrait-il que..._

- Keith ?

- Tempe, ma chérie...

Il se jette sur moi, et me serre dans ses bras.

- Oh Tempe...

Il cherche à m'embrasser. Je me débats, je recule encore, je voudrais rentrer dans le mur, m'éloigner de son étreinte.

- Keith, où est Seeley ?

Mes premières paroles sont pour l'homme que j'aime. Keith s'arrache à moi d'un mouvement brusque et me pousse violemment contre le mur que je percute une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, le choc m'arrache un gémissement.

- ARRETE DE NE PENSER QU'A LUI ! hurle-t-il.

Il me gifle, ma tête fait un aller retour.

_Espèce de pourri... Tu me paieras ça..._

- De toute façon, il est mort, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

J'ai un hoquet d'horreur et mon corps se glace.

_Non non NON ! Oh Seigneur, donnez-moi la force..._

- Il a été égorgé dans l'accident, sa tête est passée au travers du pare-brise...

Puis il éclate de rire. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- Si tu l'avais vu, ma chérie... Il y avait du sang partout... Exactement ce que je voulais. Alors je t'ai tirée sur la route, je t'ai emmené avec moi...

Il s'arrête de parler pour reprendre sa respiration. Il halète. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

_Seeley... égorgé... mort..._

- J'ai vu tout de suite que ton petit copain était mort... Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi !

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je suis anéantie par la mort de Seeley... Je veux mourir, moi aussi...

Une sensation de malaise m'oppresse. Non, je ne veux pas m'évanouir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de me faire si j'étais inconsciente, à sa merci.

Un bruit de moteur dehors.

Keith. Je ne l'entends plus. _Où est-il ?_ Il a dû aller voir...

Dehors, quelqu'un coupe le moteur. Puis un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Se déplace furtivement vers moi.

J'ai la bouche sèche. Une main se pose sur mon bras.

- N'aie pas peur, Tempe, je suis là.

Oh mon Dieu, je rêve ! Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête, parce que cette voix, je la connais bien : c'est celle de Seeley.

- Ne bougez pas !

La voix de Keith, forte, mais tremblante de colère.

- Laissez-la, agent Booth. Posez votre arme et reculez !

- Freeman...

- Posez votre arme sur le sol et reculez, je vous ai dit !

Seeley obéit, j'entends le parquet craquer. Keith doit avoir une arme et il doit le tenir en joue. Je l'entends donner un coup de pied dans l'arme de Seeley qui va buter contre un mur.

- Alors, comme ça, vous n'êtes pas mort ! J'ai dû mal voir. Dommage... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Vous savez que je vais vous tuer ?

- Je suis venu vous arrêter, Keith Freeman.

- Ah ah ah Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je vais vous raconter une histoire, agent Booth. Il y a 6 ans, j'ai rencontré une femme épatante, belle, sexy, dont je suis tombé fou amoureux. Je ne vivais que pour elle, je buvais ces paroles, j'aurais tout fait pour elle, j'étais vraiment raide dingue d'elle. Mais elle n'a pas supporté mon amour... et elle m'a jeté, comme une vulgaire chaussette.

- Keith, ça suffit !

J'ai crié.

Keith éclate de rire, puis il reprend.

- Ferme-la, Tempérance ! Alors, j'ai disjoncté ! Je me suis juré que je me vengerai, que je n'allais pas laisser les choses comme ça. J'ai ma fierté, vous savez, agent Booth, comme vous devez avoir la vôtre ! Alors, pendant ces six années, j'ai quitté le pays, je me suis fait oublier, et j'ai préparé ma vengeance : te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir et puis te tuer !

Là, maintenant, il s'adresse à moi en personne.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne meures dans l'attentat à la voiture piégée dont vous avez été victimes, tous les deux ! La mort de l'agent Booth ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire, mais si tu étais morte à ce moment-là, je n'aurai pas pu assouvir ma rage sur toi ! Quand j'ai su que tu étais vivante et sortie du coma, je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital. La suite, tu la connais.

- Laissez-la partir, Freeman ! Vous êtes complètement fou,Tempérance n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Vous mentez ! Elle a tout à voir dans cette histoire ! C'est elle qui m'a rendu ainsi ! Elle n'a pas voulu de mon amour ! C'est de sa faute et elle doit payer !

- C'est faux, Keith, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu m'étouffais, tu ruinais ma vie et ma carrière ! J'ai préféré me séparer de toi ! Si tout ça est arrivé, c'est de ta faute et de la tienne seulement !

- J'ai dit ferme-là ! Ferme ta grande gueule !

Je sens Seeley se glisser rapidement devant moi, comme pour me protéger de son corps.

- Posez cette arme, Freeman !

- Jamais ! Je vais vous faire disparaître, tous les deux, vous éliminer comme des bêtes malfaisantes que vous êtes. Je vais vous tuer.

- Non ! Non ! Keith, ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Trop tard, Tempe. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il est prêt à tirer, je le sens dans sa voix. _Que faire ?_

J'entends le déclic du chien qu'on arme. _Non._

- Si vous appuyez sur la détente, vous êtes un homme mort, lance Seeley d'une voix froide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Vous croyez que je suis venu ici seul, sans défense ? Il y a des tireurs d'élite postés tout autour du chalet et en ce moment-même, ils vous ont dans leur ligne de mire. Vous voyez ces petits points rouges sur vous ?

- Vous mentez ! hurle Keith.

- Tandis que vous emmeniez Tempérance, j'ai repris conscience et j'ai téléphoné pour avoir des renforts. Il y a une équipe d'hommes du FBI qui cerne la maison, sans compter les snippers, postés aux alentours. Alors, allez-y, tirez !

_Non, Seeley, je t'en prie, ne le cherche pas..._

- Espèce de salopard !

- Posez cette arme, Freeman.

- Jamais ! Je vais vous tuer quand même. Je crois que vous bluffez, agent Booth !

- Regardez dehors, vous verrez bien.

Keith doit regarder dehors car je n'entends plus rien pendant quelques secondes, puis...

- OK. Espèce de fumier ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment une pourriture d'agent spécial, tu le sais, hein ? Tu m'as volé Tempérance et maintenant, tu lâches une meute de sales agents pourris sur moi !

- Je ne vous ai pas volé Tempérance, Freeman ! Elle ne vous appartient plus depuis longtemps ! En fait, elle ne vous a jamais appartenu !

_Oh, Seeley, je t'en supplie, n'en rajoute pas..._

- Vous savez ce que je vais faire, je vais vous tirer dans les jambes, vous bousiller une jambe après l'autre et puis les bras...

- Et après, vous m'arracherez les yeux ?

- Écoutez-moi bien : si vous ne dites pas à vos snippers de se retirer, je tire sur Tempérance la première, vous entendez ? Vous pourrez la voir agoniser dans son sang...

_Quoi ? Mais non, mais..._

- Keith, non, réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire...

J'entends Seeley grogner, puis répondre d'une voix basse :

- D'accord... Je vais sortir mon téléphone portable de ma poche et les appeler.

Je l'entends composer le numéro sur son clavier. Les touches émettent un bip régulier.

- Ici, l'agent Booth. Retirez vos hommes, Richards, sinon il tue le Dr Brennan.

Puis il raccroche.

- Reculez, maintenant, agent Booth, tout contre le mur et levez vos bras en l'air. Très haut.

Je sens qu'il empoigne mon bras. Je tente de me débattre, mais je reçois une violente gifle. Je vois trente-six chandelles.

- Tempe, reste tranquille et tout se passera bien. Je t'emmène avec moi, on va s'amuser un peu tous les deux avant que je te tue. Agent Booth, merci... et adieu...

Une explosion assourdissante, une odeur de brûlé et de poudre, le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui s'écroule avec un gémissement de douleur. Il a tiré ! Il a tiré sur Seeley !

- Nooonnn, Seeley !

Keith me pousse énergiquement vers la sortie. Je sens le canon de son arme sur ma tempe. Je trébuche, manque de tomber, mais il me rattrape par la taille et en profite pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

_Il a tiré, est-ce que Seeley est mort ? _

Ma tête va exploser !

Je l'entends ouvrir une porte et un courant d'air chaud nous assaille.

- Ne tirez pas, j'ai le Dr Brennan avec moi !

Il continue à me pousser en avant tout en me maintenant fermement par le bras. Cliquetis de portière. Aïe ! Il me fait tomber sur le plancher de la voiture. Puis je l'entends s'installer au volant, il démarre comme un fou dans un crissement de pneus.

Je pense à Seeley qui est en train de se vider de son sang sur le plancher du chalet. Ça fait trop pour moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a piquée à l'adrénaline, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

_Seeley..._

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__SVP, n'oubliez pas le petit clic..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir, mes chères lectrices. Je ne sais plus comment vous dire MERCI pour vos reviews. Simplement, continuez comme ça, j'adore ! Pour commencer ce week-end, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, le 16. Bonne lecture. Bises._

* * *

Chapitre 16

Coup de frein brutal. La portière s'ouvre, Keith me saisit à bras-le-corps et me fait descendre rapidement du véhicule. Mon pied gauche glisse, mais il continue à me tirer. Malgré ma répulsion à son contact, je m'appuie contre lui, je n'ai plus aucun repère pour me diriger. Je l'entends marmonner.

- Espèce de salaud, salaud, salaud !

Il est devenu complètement fou...

On continue d'avancer, nos pas résonnent, on dirait que nous marchons dans un couloir. Puis on monte dans un ascenseur. Keith en profite pour me bâillonner avec du scotch et fait de même avec mes poignets qu'il tire douloureusement dans mon dos.

- Juste au cas où tu aurais la mauvaise idée d'appeler à l'aide, ma belle.

Puis il se met à marteler la paroi d'une main impatiente. Je me fais toute petite dans mon coin. Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Seeley, ça va être terrible. Pour moi. Pour Parker... et pour tous les autres.

Bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'arrête et les portes qui coulissent. Puis on reprend un autre couloir. Soudain, mes narines se dilatent. Je reconnais cette odeur. C'est celle du couloir de l'appartement de Seeley. Je le sais parce que sa voisine, Mme Grayson, une vieille dame âgée, est une cuisinière hors-pair et sa cuisine embaume toujours le palier. A plusieurs reprises, alors que je me trouvais chez Seeley, elle était venue sonner à la porte pour nous apporter un petit plat mijoté ou un délicieux gâteau. Ses petits plats sentaient toujours délicieusement bon.

- Pour vous, les amoureux, disait-elle avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

J'ai une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, j'ai dû mal à respirer. Soudain, Keith arrête de me tirer et me plaque contre le mur. J'entends un bruit de clé.

Seigneur, il a les clés de chez Seeley !

_Mais par quel miracle, nom de Dieu ?_ _Et les miennes, comment les a-t-il eu ?_

La porte s'ouvre et Keith me pousse brutalement à l'intérieur. Mon nez est assailli par les odeurs habituelles et ça me donne envie de pleurer.

_Oh, Seeley..._

Keith me plante au milieu du salon et je l'entends parcourir les pièces. Il revient et me force à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là, sinon gare à toi, je reviens !

La porte de l'appartement claque à nouveau. Il est parti en me laissant seule, bâillonnée et ligotée.

Bon, Tempérance, ne panique pas, respire calmement par le nez.

Je connais l'appartement par cœur.

_Pourquoi n'arriverai-je pas à ouvrir la porte ?_ _Si je me mets dos à la porte et que j'arrive à tourner la poignée ? _

Je me lève du canapé. Bon, tout d'abord, je dois m'orienter. Je fais un pas, je me cogne dans la table basse. Je recule, je cogne dans le canapé. Bon, il faut que je me tourne à gauche. La porte ne doit pas être loin. Je repars, lentement.

Boum. La voilà. Je me tourne et mon dos est maintenant tout contre elle. Le bout de mes doigts balaye la surface en bois. Je trouve le bouton, je le tiens, je le serre fort, très fort, et je tourne.

Rien.

Je recommence.

Rien.

Keith a donné un tour de clé ! Et le verrou est trop haut, je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre.

Je dois sortir. Il faut que je retrouve Seeley. Absolument.

Alors, il me vient une idée. Je vais taper dans la porte avec mes pieds. Je vais cogner, cogner dans cette foutue porte jusqu'à ameuter Mme Grayson, voir même tout l'immeuble en entier !

Soudain, nouvelle douleur lancinante dans mes yeux, je pose mon front sur le panneau de bois, et, à nouveau, un flash. Non. Deux flashs. Cette fois, je distingue... _Qu'est-ce que je distingue ? _En fait, pas grand-chose, je ne vois que du flou... Mais c'est encore mieux qu'avant. Une vague d'espoir m'envahit.

_Oh Seigneur, rendez-moi mes yeux, que je puisse sortir d'ici et retrouver Seeley..._

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et elle me percute violemment. Sans mes mains pour me retenir, je bascule en arrière et je tombe sur le sol. J'ai un hoquet de douleur et mon estomac se contracte.

- Tempe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas bouger ?

Sa voix est chargé de colère. Ça n'augure rien de bon pour moi.

Keith me relève trop vite, j'ai un vertige, j'ai envie de vomir. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir. Il me balance sans ménagement sur le canapé.

_Respire, Tempérance, respire calmement... _

Le scotch, sur ma bouche, c'est lui qui me provoque les nausées.

- Bravo, Tempe, toujours aussi obéissante à ce que je vois. T'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Reste assise et bouge pas, sinon ça va mal aller pour toi !

Dans le brouillard de mes yeux, je distingue faiblement des mouvements devant moi. Je force sur mes yeux, ils me brûlent. Je dois avoir le regard fou.

Keith s'affale lourdement à côté de moi.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ma belle, tu m'as désobéi. Et je n'aime pas être désobéi. Alors, je vais être obligé de te punir.

Il est fou, complètement bon à enfermer à double tour dans un asile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sa bouche est tout près de mon oreille, son souffle sur ma joue. Ses lèvres se posent sur moi et commencent à descendre dans mon cou, sa langue laissant une traînée de salive derrière elle. Je réprime un frisson de dégout.

Malgré toute ma volonté pour ne rien lui montrer du dégout qu'il m'inspire, je sursaute et je recule au plus loin dans le canapé, où je me recroqueville. Je crois que j'ai trouvé qu'elle va être sa façon de me punir : il va me violer, j'en suis sûre !

Quelle horreur ! Seigneur, aidez-moi...

Il est déjà à côté de moi et une de ses mains se pose dans l'échancrure de mon chemisier. Je m'agite et là, il me renverse brusquement sur le canapé. Je sens qu'il m'enfourche et s'assoit sur mes hanches. Je me cambre pour le désarçonner, mais tout ce que je réussis, c'est à recevoir une nouvelle gifle qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais hurler, mais je ne peux pas.

Alors, dans un sursaut de désespoir, je relève vivement mon genou droit et je lui envoie le plus violemment possible dans les parties génitales. Il pousse un « ouch » de douleur et j'en profite pour le faire basculer. Je l'entends tomber sur le sol. Je me redresse le plus vite possible, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je sais que je n'irai pas loin, mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je me souviens que le verrou est juste à ma portée.

J'entends Keith qui gémit de douleur sur le sol. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Vite, vite, Tempe ! J'avance, je trébuche, je me cogne. Devant mes yeux dansent maintenant des tas de petites lumières, j'ai l'impression de distinguer les murs, mais tout est encore très flou.

Je continue d'avancer quand soudain retentit un coup de feu. Je me fige aussitôt, terrorisée.

- Tu ne bouges plus et tu te calmes ! lance Keith dans mon dos.

Je l'entends se rapprocher rapidement de moi, je tente d'avancer à nouveau, mais trop tard : la crosse d'une arme s'abat violemment sur ma tête tandis que Keith me dit d'une voix douce, mais étrangement effrayante :

- Désolée, mais tu m'y as obligé, ma belle !

Étourdie par le coup, je tombe mais il me rattrape dans ses bras. Il respire très fort.

- Nous allons reprendre ce que nous étions en train de faire, quand tu m'as fait ce coup de pute, grogne-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens tous mes poils se hérisser en entendant sa voix de dément et je comprends soudain à quel point la folie peut être terrifiante.

Je sens quelque chose couler dans mes yeux, le coup de crosse a dû m'entailler le cuir chevelu. Je ne peux pas m'essuyer le visage, je sens mon sang sur mes lèvres, son odeur métallique. Je me sens comme déconnectée, trop loin dans la peur. Je n'ai plus de force. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal.

Keith me couche sur le canapé et commence à me déshabiller. Il prend tout son temps, bouton après bouton. Épuisée moralement et physiquement, je le laisse faire, je suis anéantie. Seeley n'est plus là pour me protéger, alors à quoi bon...

Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues tandis que Keith s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable.

_Pardon, Seeley... je t'aime..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_

* * *

_Un grand fracas. Du bois qui craque sous l'effet d'une violente poussée. Je sens Keith se redresser.

- FBI ! Levez-les mains, Freeman !

Cette voix, c'est celle de... Seeley !

Au-dessus de moi, j'entends Keith pousser un hurlement de sauvage, puis sauter par-dessus le canapé. Il éclate de rire. Un rire de dément, j'en ai la chair de poule. Je tente de me redresser. Il est juste derrière le canapé, devant la fenêtre du salon.

- Tempérance, ne bouge pas, reste où tu es ! me crie la voix de Seeley.

J'obtempère aussitôt et j'essaie de me faire toute petite sur le canapé.

- Agent Booth, vous ne l'aurez jamais ! JAMAIS ! Nous allons tous mourir ici !

J'entends un craquement, un crépitement puis une odeur de flamme.

- Attention, il a mis le feu aux rideaux ! crie Seeley.

- Va te faire foutre, sale porc ! crie Keith avant de partir dans un nouveau rire de dément.

Je le sens se pencher vers moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire, encore ?_ Alors, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, j'envoie un coup de pied vers le haut, priant pour toucher son visage. Bingo ! J'entends la tête de Keith percuter le mur. Il ne dit rien, mais ne peut retenir un gémissement.

Les flammes crépitent de plus en plus fort, je les sens, elles sont vraies, je sens leur chaleur. On va tous mourir. NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !!

J'entends courir dans l'appartement, des dizaines de pas, des ordres sont lancés. Seeley est venu avec une équipe de tireurs d'élite du FBI.

- Tempérance, ça va ? me demande-t-il en m'arrachant le scotch de la bouche. Désolé...

Ça me fait un mal de chien, mais il n'a pas le temps de prendre des gants avec moi. Ça urge.

_Oh oui, Seeley, ça va, tu es vivant, alors tout va bien..._

- Oui, ça va..., je réponds d'une voix tremblante.

Je me redresse et là, on entend un hurlement. C'est Keith. Seeley arrache maintenant le scotch de mes mains.

- Ses cheveux ont pris feu ! hurle une voix d'homme.

Keith pousse un cri de bête blessée.

- Tempérance, viens ! me hurle Seeley.

Il m'aide à me relever. Devant mes yeux, je vois danser des lumières, de plus en plus vives.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en m'accrochant au bras de Seeley.

- Viens, ne reste pas là ! Il s'est transformé en torche vivante !

Soudain, je revois des images d'hommes ou de femmes s'immolant par le feu. J'ai déjà vu ça, à la télé. Je frissonne, les images sont horribles. Mais là, c'est tout près, c'est à côté de moi, c'est un homme de chair et de sang en train de hurler, et la chaleur du feu tout autour de nous et l'odeur... l'odeur de la chair qui brûle. Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. Je ne peux pas supporter ces cris !

La chaleur envahit la pièce. Le feu a dû prendre dans tout le salon. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer. Seeley me tient par la taille tandis que nous tentons de nous diriger vers la sortie. Keith hurle toujours. Des flammèches nous tombent dessus, sur les bras, ça brûle atrocement.

- Seeley, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi...

- Il est trop tard, Tempe, il est en feu...

Les hurlements de Keith me tétanisent, je n'arrive plus à avancer... Je trébuche et manque de tomber. Seeley me relève et me soulève dans ses bras. Nous allons brûler, nous aussi, nos cheveux vont brûler. La chaleur est infernale, l'appartement est en train de brûler entièrement et Keith hurle toujours. Je crois que j'entendrai ses hurlements dans ma tête toute ma vie.

Je ferme les yeux et me cramponne à Seeley qui tousse, la fumée envahit nos poumons. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu sur la peau...

Seeley me posa sur le sol et je sens quelque chose sur ma tête, on me recouvre la tête, on me frappe avec du tissu. La veste de Seeley. Il est en train d'étouffer les flammes sur ma peau. Je suis sauvée...

Les hurlements ont cessé. Keith ne crie plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande à Seeley.

- Il est mort, répond-il d'une voix grave.

Les flammes crépitent dans le silence qui s'est abattu dans le salon.

- Agent Booth, par ici !

Je me sens portée par de nouveaux bras jusque sur le palier où on me dépose doucement.

- Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle, on va venir s'occuper de vous ! Vous êtes blessée.

Je sens avec délice l'odeur du couloir, un courant d'air frais. De l'autre côté, c'est la fournaise.

Mon Dieu, l'appartement de Seeley est en train de brûler entièrement...

Tout tourne autour de moi, le palier est envahi de fumée, je tousse, mes yeux pleurent.

- Agent Booth, crie une voix par-dessus les bruits, vous devriez évacuer le Dr Brennan, les secours arrivent ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri, mes hommes et moi, on s'occupe du reste !

- OK, Richards ! Faites attention à vous, les gars !

Et hop, Seeley me soulève à nouveau dans ses bras. Je me cramponne à son cou. Mes bras me font mal, ce doit être les brûlures. Et je pleure. Je pleure comme une fontaine. Je suis en état de choc, certainement. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier les horreurs que je viens de vivre.

Quand je les rouvre, nous sommes dans l'ascenseur, je reconnais le bruit. Seeley n'arrête pas de me chuchoter que tout va bien, que tout est fini, qu'il est là. Mais moi, je n'oublierai jamais.

Il me serre tendrement tout contre lui.

Maintenant, on est dehors. Il pleut. Une pluie fraîche. Je ressens les douleurs, là où j'ai été blessée. J'entends une sirène qui se rapproche.

Le corps de Keith est en train de brûler là-haut. Est-ce que j'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour l'appartement de Seeley servirait de bûcher funéraire à un de mes ex-petits amis ?

Seeley me pose doucement sur le sol, sur mes pieds. Il respire difficilement, je devine qu'il ne doit pas être mieux que moi et on se serre mutuellement l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le réconfort, et tandis que l'ambulance et les pompiers freinent devant nous, nos lèvres se cherchent et se trouvent dans un baiser passionné.

Du bruit autour de nous. Des passants accourent pour voir ce qui se passe. Des curieux, des voyeurs en mal de sensation.

- Reculez, s'il vous plaît, messieurs-dames, il n'y a rien à voir ! Laissez-passer les secours !

Un pompier fait le service d'ordre.

- Oh, Mr Booth, vous êtes sain et sauf ! Merci, mon Dieu ! Et vous aussi, Dr Brennan ! Je suis si heureuse !

Dans ma douleur, je reconnais la voix de la petite madame Grayson.

- Oui, Mme Grayson, nous allons bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répond Seeley.

- Où êtes-vous blessée, mademoiselle ? me demande soudain une voix d'homme.

Je sens qu'on me palpe. Un infirmier, sans doute.

- Elle est couverte de sang et de cloques, dit-il. On va vous emmener à l'hôpital, mademoiselle.

_Encore ? Oh non..._

_

* * *

__A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, mes chères lectrices, en ce beau lundi ensoleillé ! Encore merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui ont suivi cette fic tout au long. Vous avez été fidèles et je vous en remercie beaucoup. Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, voici le dernier chapitre._

_Si j'ai le temps dans l'avenir, j'essaierai de lui donner une suite et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. _

_Bonne lecture. A plus. Bises._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 17

De nouveau, je suis à l'hôpital, seule dans la salle d'attente. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est. On m'a soignée, pansée, et donné un léger calmant. Il paraît que j'ai une grosse plaie, là où l'arme de Keith m'a frappé. On m'a fait quelques points de suture.

Et puis, un agent du FBI m'a posé tout un tas de questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Keith. Il a fallu que je revive pour une deuxième fois ces scènes cauchemardesques. Maintenant, il est parti, mais il faut que je me rende au siège du FBI demain pour signer ma déposition.

Et je dois voir Sweet en consultation. C'est un ordre. Il faut que je lui parle de tout ce que j'ai vécu, ressenti en compagnie de Keith. Et ce que je ressens maintenant après sa mort. L'avant, le pendant, et l'après.

Je sens que ça va être très pénible. Mais je connais Sweet depuis que je le vois en consultation avec Seeley. Je ferai en sorte d'abréger ces discussions.

J'attends Seeley. Il est en salle de soins à son tour. Il souffre de quelques brûlures, sans gravité.

Un chariot passe en grinçant, bruits de voix, bruits des portes des ascenseurs qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Ma vue s'améliore d'heure en heure. Je distingue maintenant des formes, quelques couleurs, mais surtout du noir et blanc pour l'instant. Le Dr. Mittchel est venu me voir et a examiné mes yeux. Il est très confiant, il dit que ma vue est en train de revenir et que ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

Je suis heureuse. Seeley ne le sait pas encore et je me fais une joie de lui annoncer dès qu'il sort de la salle de soins. Ma vue sera revenue pour notre mariage.

J'ai hâte d'être de retour à la maison. Seeley me doit une explication sur le pourquoi du comment et du parce que. Et puis je rêve d'une grande nuit d'amour pour effacer toutes ces horreurs, mais là, je crois qu'il va nous falloir attendre encore un peu vu notre état de santé.

Soudain, j'entends une voix que je connais bien.

- Ma chérie ! Oh ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Angela, ma meilleure amie, toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Je l'entends courir et je me lève pour l'accueillir, tendant mes bras vers elle. Elle s'y précipite et nous savourons ces retrouvailles. Il y a quelqu'un avec elle. Jack ?

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Si tu continue comme ça, mon pauvre cœur n'y résistera pas. Oh mon Dieu, tu es couverte de pansements ! On dirait une de ces momies égyptiennes dont tu adores t'occuper à tes moments perdus.

Nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux.

- Tempérance ?

L'autre voix, je la reconnais aussitôt, c'est mon père. Max. Il s'approche pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Papa...

- Tempe, tu m'as fait si peur... J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

- Je suis là, papa, un peu amochée, mais je suis bien vivante. Grâce à Seeley. Sans lui...

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge, mais je la refoule.

- Merci d'être venu. Je vais bien. Enfin, je vais mieux. Il y a quelques heures, je n'en aurais pas dit autant. Des brûlures qui auront disparu dans quelques jours. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu douloureux. Quelques points de suture sur le crâne. Mais la meilleure nouvelle, c'est que ma vue est en train de revenir doucement, mais sûrement. D'après le médecin, j'aurai retrouvé la vue pour le mariage. C'est pas une merveilleuse nouvelle, ça ?

- Oh, ma chérie, si, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. La meilleure de toutes. Et Seeley, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui as annoncé ? me demande Angela.

Je devine qu'elle a un sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

- Il ne le sait pas encore. J'ai hâte de le lui dire.

Une porte s'ouvre. Des pas vers moi. Je distingue une grande silhouette toute floue. Mais je la reconnais quand même : Seeley et sa démarche sexy.

_Merci, mon Dieu, de me rendre la vue pour pouvoir voir à nouveau l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser bientôt..._

- Tempe, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Bonjour, Angela. Max.

- Booth, heureuse de vous revoir sain et sauf. Vous nous avez fait faire des cheveux blancs, tous les deux. Ne recommencez jamais ça.

- Ça peut aller après les épreuves que j'ai vécues, je lui réponds en l'étreignant. Que nous avons vécues.

- Il faut que tu oublies tout ça, c'est terminé, et nous ne devons plus en parler.

- Si, justement, j'ai des tas de questions à te poser et qui méritent des réponses.

- Quelles questions ?

- Non, pas ici, Seeley. A la maison. Ramène-moi à la maison et on en parlera là-bas, d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, chérie. Les hôpitaux, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol.

- A qui le dis tu, je lui réponds en souriant. Par contre, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer et qui ne peut pas attendre notre retour à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas une catastrophe, j'espère ?

- Non, c'est plutôt une grande nouvelle : le Dr Mittchel dit que je verrais de nouveau clair d'ici quelques jours. Je suis en train de recouvrer la vue.

- Oh Seigneur, merci..., murmure-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'est merveilleux, Tempe, je suis si heureux...

- Et moi donc, je n'ose pas y croire...

- Et si on rentrait à la maison et qu'on se commande un bon repas thaï pour fêter ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que cette une bonne idée.

- On vous laisse, les amoureux, lance Angela. L'équipe du Jefferson et moi, on va fêter ça. Mr Keenan, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Si je ne dérange pas, ce serait avec plaisir.

- On vous voit demain ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ange. Seeley et moi avons des choses à nous dire, des tas de choses à faire et...

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter, Brennan. On s'en va. A bientôt.

- A bientôt, Ange. Papa, merci d'être venu, je t'appelle.

- De rien, ma chérie, je suis ton père, c'est normal que je sois passé. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Seeley et moi sommes confortablement installés dans mon canapé. Son appartement ayant brûlé entièrement, il vivra désormais chez moi. Il n'a plus rien, tous ses effets personnels ont été brûlés dans l'incendie. Il va devoir s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, se faire faire de nouveaux papiers d'identité, mais là, à cet instant précis, ce n'est pas le cadet de nos soucis.

Nous écoutons en silence le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Ça sent bon. Nous ne parlons pas, nous savourons juste l'instant présent en essayant d'oublier les évènements dramatiques de la journée et des précédentes. Mais je pense que, pour lui comme pour moi, ces images ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles avant longtemps.

- Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si quelque chose t'étais arrivé, dit-il soudain, rompant le silence.

Je souris et me blottis dans ses bras. J'y resterais bien pour l'éternité.

- C'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment terminé ?

Malgré le fait que je sais que le corps de Keith a brûlé, je doute encore de sa mort et de notre tranquillité.

Seeley caresse mes cheveux et me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

- Oui, c'est fini et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Te voir ainsi menacée, une arme contre la tête, a été le moment le plus terrifiant de toute mon existence.

Retenant mes larmes, je lève la tête pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se trouvent et se joignent dans un émouvant baiser.

- Moi non plus, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, Seeley. Maintenant, réponds à mes questions, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Très bien, je t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Keith m'a dit que tu avais été égorgé dans l'accident, qu'il t'avais vu mort avec du sang partout. Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

- Hé bien, dit-il avec un grand soupir, en fait, c'est vrai que ma tête a percuté le pare-brise, mais je n'ai pas été blessé, juste un peu sonné quelques minutes. Toi, tu étais inconsciente, j'ai pu le voir te sortir de la voiture et t'emmener avec lui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit que tu étais mort ?

- Je pense que, dans son délire de dément, il a cru me voir égorgé et mort, ce qu'il souhaitait bien sûr. Une vision de ce qu'il voulait.

- Hummm...

- Je pense que j'ai dû tomber légèrement inconscient. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'ai appelé les secours.

- Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais dans ce chalet ?

- Un hélicoptère de la police qui patrouillait dans les parages a repéré le véhicule de Keith qui roulait à tombeau ouvert sur la route, slalomant à mort entre les voitures. Suite à mon appel de secours, le FBI a signalé ton enlèvement à tous les véhicules de patrouille de l'état, y compris les hélicoptères. Le pilote de l'hélicoptère a suivi la voiture de Keith jusqu'au chalet. Et voilà comment j'ai su où tu étais retenue prisonnière.

- J'ai entendu un coup de feu et un gémissement. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait tiré sur toi.

- Et c'était le cas. Sauf que, toujours dans son état de démence, il a cru m'avoir touché. Et je lui ai fais croire que c'était le cas. Je me suis laissé tombé et j'ai gémi, comme je l'aurais fait s'il m'avait vraiment blessé.

- Et comment as-tu su qu'il m'avait emmené à ton appartement ?

- Grâce à Madame Grayson.

- Mme Grayson ? Ta voisine ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu sais, Mme Grayson est très âgée, mais elle a encore une ouïe parfaite. Et comme toutes les personnes âgées, elle aime bien faire la concierge. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Quand toi et Keith, vous êtes arrivés sur le palier, vous avez dû faire un peu de bruit et ça a attiré son attention. Elle a regardé par l'œilleton et elle t'a reconnu, elle t'a vu entrer dans mon appartement avec un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui, apparemment, avait mes clés. Elle a même vu que tu avais l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur la bouche, comme un foulard et que tu tenais bizarrement tes mains dans ton dos. Ça l'a intrigué, mais elle est tout de même retournée à ses petites occupations. Ce n'est seulement que quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle a entendu tambouriner très fort dans ma porte qu'elle sait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle a regardé par l'œilleton et elle a vu le type qui rentrait à nouveau dans l'appartement et qui se m'était à crier tout en refermant violemment la porte. Alors, elle a pris peur et elle m'a appelé.

- Elle a ton numéro de portable ? je lui demande d'un air étonné.

- Oui. De temps en temps, elle me garde Parker quand je l'ai en week-end et que je suis obligé de m'absenter sans pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. Voilà pourquoi elle a mon numéro, en cas d'urgence.

- Et là, c'était vraiment un cas d'urgence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand elle m'a appelé pour me raconter ce qui se passait chez moi, j'ai tout de suite compris. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai su où tu te trouvais.

_Brave Mme Grayson. Je lui dois la vie._

- Il faudra que je la remercie comme il se doit.

- Oh, tu sais, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Le fait qu'elle sache que tu es vivante lui suffit amplement. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, je l'apprécie bien. Surtout ses petits plats.

Nous rions tous les deux. Dieu, que ça fait du bien de rire.

- Alors, maintenant que tout est terminé, on va enfin pouvoir se marier, dit-il en m'embrassant. Es-tu prête à devenir Mme Booth ?

- Je suis prête depuis longtemps, Seeley, depuis longtemps...

Trouvant ses lèvres, nous échangeons un baiser passionné et profond.

* * *

_4 juillet..._

Max Keenan prend sa petite cuillère en argent et la fait tinter sur son verre en cristal, incitant tout le monde au silence. Je suis assise à côté de Seeley, ma main serrant tendrement la sienne. Une superbe alliance scintille à mon annulaire gauche, se mariant parfaitement avec ma bague de fiançailles.

Seeley est superbe dans son costume de marié et son sourire est d'un charme fou. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

A contrecœur, je détourne mon regard de lui et observe tous les visages familiers qui me sourient autour de la table. Je ferme un court instant les yeux, puis les rouvre. Oui, ça y est, ma vue est définitivement revenue et je la savoure à chaque seconde de ma vie.

C'est arrivé un matin, à mon réveil. Comme tous les matins, j'avais ouvert les yeux en sachant que je passerai une autre journée dans un brouillard de formes, de couleurs, un amalgame de choses plus ou moins informes.

Mais ce matin-là, j'ai tout de suite distingué clairement le tableau qui se trouvait sur le mur, en face du lit. J'y voyais tous les détails, les couleurs, les contrastes. Puis je vis la lumière du soleil à travers les doubles rideaux. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Alors mes yeux s'étaient portés sur Seeley qui dormait à mes côtés. Il était allongé sur le dos, son visage tourné vers moi, comme s'il savait déjà que je le verrais ce matin-là. Je me souviens encore de la sensation que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Un pur moment de bonheur. Je savais déjà qu'il était beau et sexy. Et là, je retrouvais enfin son visage que j'adore tant. Alors, j'avais glissé doucement mes doigts sur sa joue et il avait ouvert les yeux. Nous nous étions fixés quelques secondes, sans parler.

- Seeley, je te vois..., avais-je murmuré avant de me précipiter sur sa bouche.

Les heures d'amour qui suivirent furent d'une intensité cataclysmique et nous en profitâmes jusqu'à plus soif. Ce jour-là, nos amis et collègues respectifs nous attendirent toute la journée. Ils ne nous revîmes que le lendemain matin.

Je souris à ce délicieux souvenir.

En ce beau jour ensoleillé de juillet, tous nos invités sont réunis dans les jardins de la demeure d'Hodgins. Jack, qui a tout organisé, aidé par l'équipe des fouines, se trouve à ma gauche, tout à côté de Seeley, Rebecca et Parker, tandis qu'à ma droite est assise Angela. A côté d'elle, Camille, Zack, Sweet ainsi que Mme Grayson. Mon père préside la table.

Lorsque tous les invités cessèrent de parler et lui accordèrent leur attention, il prit la parole.

- Merci à vous tous d'êtres venus. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous pour le mariage de Tempérance et de Seeley. Je remercie également Jack Hodgins d'avoir organisé et prêté sa grande maison pour la cérémonie.

Hodgins lève son verre dans sa direction pour le remercier et Max fait de même.

- Lorsque Tempérance m'a appris qu'elle allait épouser l'agent du FBI avec qui elle travaille depuis quatre ans, je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je connais l'agent Booth depuis quelques temps maintenant, nous avons eu à nous voir souvent...

Instinctivement, je serre la main de Seeley, craignant que mon père ne se lance dans des explications qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être à ce moment-même.

- … et je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est un homme droit et juste, qui fait admirablement son travail. J'en sais quelque chose car...

Ma main contracte davantage les doigts de Seeley et il tourne son visage vers moi. Il a un air confiant et rassuré. Il connait bien Max et il sait qu'il ne dira rien qui puisse faire tourner le mariage à la catastrophe.

- … il vient, au péril de sa vie, de sauver ma fille des mains d'un fou dangereux et je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

Je distingue des larmes dans ses yeux.

En souriant, il lève son verre dans ma direction.

- Longue vie à toi, ma chérie ! Je t'aime tant ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Il semble retenir ses larmes un moment.

- A Tempérance, et à Seeley, déclare-t-il, en invitant chacun à se joindre à lui.

Les verres se lèvent et s'entrechoquent. Puis Angela porte un toast en notre honneur, puis c'est le tour de Camille. Je me sens sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais heureusement, comme à son habitude, Hodgins sauve la situation par une boutade.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, Tempérance et Seeley, reprend Max. Ne tenez jamais les choses pour acquises, et surtout, rappelez-vous que la vie est courte. Aimez-vous tendrement, passionnément, comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Parfois, c'est ce qui arrive.

Il hoche la tête et se rassoit. Je vois Seeley le regarder et hocher la tête, lui aussi. C'est tout ce dont ils sont capables l'un et l'autre.

De nouveau, c'est Hodgins qui sauve la situation en nous proposant d'ouvrir nos cadeaux.

* * *

- Seeley, que serais-je devenue si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvée chez toi ? Qu'aurait fait Keith après m'avoir... après m'avoir...

Je n'arrive pas à dire le terrible mot. Seeley quitte la route et prend un petit chemin qui conduit à une maison. C'est Jack qui nous la prête, le temps qu'on puisse en acheter une bien à nous.

- Arrête de penser à tout ça, Tempérance, c'est terminé et maintenant, tu ne dois plus penser qu'à l'avenir, à notre avenir, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

J'ai hâte de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Les derniers jours avant notre mariage avaient été chargés depuis la mort de Keith et nous avions eu peu de temps pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Dès que ma vue fut revenue totalement, j'avais passé mes journées, entraînée par Angela, à arpenter le centre ville pour mettre les dernières touches à notre mariage. J'avais fini par me demander si je n'aurais jamais Seeley pour moi toute seule.

Seeley lui aussi avait été occupé. Occupé à se racheter de nouveaux vêtements. Quant à ses papiers, le FBI s'était chargé de le lui procurer de nouveaux. C'était déjà ça en moins à faire. Il y avait eu aussi une enquête très difficile qu'il avait mené tambour battant avec mon équipe de fouines. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé le coupable, comme toujours. Alors, le soir, éreintés par nos journées de courettes, nous nous endormions après un dernier baiser. Et le lendemain, nous repartions de plus belle.

- Chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il soudain, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Une surprise ? Laquelle ?

Comme toutes les femmes de la terre, le mot « surprise » me subjugue et je me redresse, soudain très attentive.

Je remarque que nous entamons une portion de route qui mène à la maison.

- Bon, c'est le moment de la surprise. Ferme tes yeux, et ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

Il roule encore quelques instants, puis s'arrête et coupe le moteur. Il descend de voiture, en fait le tour, et vient m'ouvrir la portière.

- Ça y est, tu peux regarder.

J'ouvre les yeux et pose aussitôt les mains sur ma bouche, étouffant un cri. Un gros nœud rouge décore la porte d'entrée. Tout autour, ce n'est que des nœuds de ruban de toutes les couleurs. Il y en a partout.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement.

Une enveloppe est accrochée sur la porte d'entrée. Je me précipite pour la prendre. Seeley me suit.

Je pense que c'est un petit mot de sa part, mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

« Fais-en un foyer, Tempérance. Pour Seeley et pour toi. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur et une longue vie à vous deux.

Jack. »

- Oh mon Dieu, Hodgins nous offre sa maison !

- Oui, c'est son cadeau de mariage, parce qu'il sait que nous y serons heureux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que ça représente pour moi, Seeley, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une maison qui soit la mienne.

- C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé de faire les papiers à ton nom, et à ton nom seul. D'ailleurs, les voici.

Il me tend des documents que je regarde sans les voir, les yeux brillants de larmes. Seeley vient de m'offrir ce que j'ai espéré durant toute ma vie, et je vais faire de même pour lui.

- Seeley Booth, mon foyer, c'est toi. Tu es ma vie, mon monde. Je te promets que, tant que je vivrais, tu ne seras jamais seul. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester en vie très, très longtemps.

- Viens ici, Tempe...

Il me tend les bras et je m'y précipite, souhaitant y rester à jamais.

FIN

* * *

_N'oubliez pas ma petite review..._


End file.
